They Don't Know About Us
by lexiepuckerman14
Summary: AU.Santana is the best soccer player McKinleys ever seen but that means nothing to head cheerio Quinn Fabray.When the soccer star is paired with head cheerio and the girl shes loved forever will sparks fly or will their friends and their hearts hold them back?Will their love last or be kicked under the bleachers? Updates are back:)**previously called Hero***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hero**

**Summary: Star of the soccer team Santana Lopez is hopelessly in love with head cheerio Quinn Fabray. But Quinn is straight? Right? Can one project bring two unlikely people together with the help of fate or will everyone they love try to get in the way? **

**Pairings: Quinntana endgame. Side Puckleberry, Bram, Tike, Santana/OC, and Fuinn. **

**This story is dedicated to Eraygoza, she gave me the idea for this story and has been super helpful helping me plan it out. Hope you like it:)**

**Santana's POV-**

"Santana are you playing?" Amy called. She was one of the other eleven members on the McKinley girls soccer team.

"Yeah, sorry." I got up from the bench and chugged down the rest of the cherry gatorade I had been nursing. My gaze was once again fixed on the head cheerio, Quinn Fabray in cheerios practice across the field.

"Get your head in the game Lopez. Practices are just as important as a game." Coach Renolds called. She was like a scarier, less manly version of coach Beiste.

"Got it coach." I rolled up my shorts so they looked shorter and you could see the black short leggings I wore as underarmer. My sleeves were rolled and tied to look like a tank top and I was ready. I was goalie so I ran to my post and got ready.

Amy and Mel started running down towards the other side so I knew I wouldnt have to do much blocking. I glanced back toward the other end of the field again to Quinn. Sure, I knew I had no chance but it was a dream. My mouth watered as she did an amazing split. Her best friends Brittany S. Pierce, and Rachel Berry were close by also in uniform.

"Look out!" I heard Amy call but it was too late. I turned just for the ball to smack me in the face. It connected with my nose and I immidently felt all the blood rush.

"Sombody get her to a nurse." Coach Renolds called. Amy and Lindsey rushed to my side with a towel and walked me inside towards the nurse.

"Sorry guys, Ive just been really distracted today." I smiled hoping they wouldnt be angry.

"Ha. You've been distracted all week, whats up with you?" Lindsay asked letting down her blonde hair. She had a few freckles over her nose and usually wore glasses.

"Its because of Quinn again right?" Amy asked annoyed. I always knew Amy had a crush on me and I thought she was pretty, but she couldnt compare to Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah, whats your deal with her?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I just like her, Im not sure why since she'll never like me back but I cant explain it." I shrugged. They dropped me off at the office before heading back to practice. I got to the nurse and she told me to sit on one of the beds while she signed Rachel Berry a pass to be excused from gym.

"But dear, your on the cheerios. Why do you need this note?" The nurse asked confused.

"Coach Sue said all the cheerios need to be in top shape for practice and gym is for fat kids." Rachel shrugged.

Nurse Maloney rolled her eyes but signed the note. Rachel took it and flipped her hair causing her backpack to move quickly and a pen fell out. I picked it up before she even knew it was gone.

"Rachel, you dropped this." I smiled handing out the pencil and one hand holding the towel to my nose.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked snipply.

"Yeah, this fell out of your bag."

"Eww, I dont want it back now that you've gotten your jock germs on it. Keep it." Rachel said huffing.

"Ready babe?" Noah Puckerman said walking into the office. He and Rachel had been dating for the past year and a half. The same amount of time I hadnt been able to talk to him in school.

"Yes Noah." She leaned on her toes to kiss him almost as a haha you cant have him. I always thought it was funny when she did that since I was a lesbian but still...

"You okay Santana? That looks bad." Puck looked at my nose.

"Just a little soccer accident. Nothing to worry about."

"Noah, dont talk to her! Lets go!" Rachel moaned pulling his hand and leading them out of the Nurses office.

Nurse Maloney came back a minute later with ice and looked at my nose.

"Luckily you didnt break it, keep ice on it for the rest of the day and try to keep the ball away from your face. Another blow like that and it will definetly break or at least fracture." She frowned.

I headed back to the locker room to change since I couldnt play. I put on a pair of jeans, a black button up and some Nikeys. I wasnt the most fashionable person but I was comfortable.

"Oh Tana, are you alright? Amy said you got hit pretty badly." Tina asked rushing into the locker room with Mercedes. I removed the ice and they both winced. My nose had already started to bruise.

"I'll be fine but I have to sit out practice for the next few days." I frowned, soccer was literally my life.

"Well join glee club then, it was so fun you stepped in last time." Tina smiled.

"I dont know..."

"Quinn just joined with Brittany since Rachel got Noah and Finn and Sam to join last week. They start tomorrow, will you please come we only need one more member." Mercedes begged.

"I'll think about it." I allowed.

"Yay." Tina and Mercedes hugged me. They knew me thinking about it was really a yes.

Little did I know joining glee club would change my life forever.

…

**A/N: please let me know if you think I should contiue or if you have any ideas/comments I'd love to hear from you. Either Private message me or leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- special thanks to blabla, LaurenKnight13, boringsiot, wd17190, falconsoftball19, parker88, Eraygoza, and guest (x6) for reviewing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone above. This story will probably have one Santana chapter, then a Quinn chapter and back and forth so you can get a different perspective of whats going on. **

**Quinn's POV- **

If anyone were to ask why I joined Glee club I would have lied and said it was that or detention for having sex on a teachers desk but the real reason was something deeper than that. Finn and I had been dating for six months and still hadnt gotten past third base. Sure, he was hot but I couldnt get hot for him. It was like I wasnt attracted to him even though I know I should be.

To make matters worse, my best friend Rachel Berry was getting closer and closer to him. I couldnt quite pin point it but I knew she and Noah werent going to last. Each petty fight they had lasted longer than the next. I knew they loved each other but I questioned if that was enough.

Maybe that was my problem, I loved Finn. I think. He was always around and I liked him telling me I was pretty but other than that nothing. We lacked that certain spark and chemistry. I had never felt it but I wanted that cheesy hollywood fireworks kiss with doves and a sunset and what not. Each time I thought about it I couldnt figure out who I wanted to be my other half.

"Quinn you coming?" Brittany called from down the hall. I hadnt noticed that they were already walking without me since I got so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Sure." I shut my locker and follwed Brittany who was hugging her boyfriend of almost three years, Sam Evans.

We made our way to the choir room down the hall and walked in to find everyone had already started. I dont know why but I started blushing and quickly took a seat in the middle of Rachel and Finn. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled but I had to force a smile back. I dont know what was up with me, yesterday I would have been happy with that smile to know he was still into me but today I couldnt stop analyzing everything. The glee teacher, Mr. Schue started talking about duets and something about picing from a hat.

"Finn why dont you start?" He asked. Finn nodded eagerly and got up.

"Rachel." He read aloud. I could tell he was trying not to be happpy.

"Puck." Brittany read.

"Kurt." Tina read. I got up next.

"Santana." I read off the paper.

Santana? As in Santana Lopez the McKinley soccer star? How had I not noticed she was here? I looked past Finn and Rachel to see a tall pretty brunette. She was dressed in frumpy clothes but you could tell under she had a nice body...what the hell was I doing? Why was I checking out Santana Lopez? Sure she was pretty but I wasnt...gay. Right?

Everyone else finished picking a name and I got up to let Rachel and Finn talk about their duet. I picked up my bag and walked over to Santana who was talking to two girls I recgonized as Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones.

"So when do you wana do our duet?" She smiled. Her nose was suspiciously bruised.

"You could come over tomorrow after school." I decided boldly.

"Oh, I have soccer practice for an hour tomorrow. I still cant play but Im required to go." She said.

"I can wait with you if you want. I mean its just an hour and if you' re going to be alone anyway..." I started rambling.

"No, yeah that'd be cool. I hate sitting out anyway." She smiled.

"Cool, meet me by the locker room after school. I have to change out of my cheerios uniform." I smiled.

"Good, I have to change into mine." She laughed.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow." I walked away blushing like a manaic. I couldnt explain why I got so excited about being near Santana but whatever it was I liked it.

"Too bad you got her. She has druggie written all over her in about ten years." Rachel said snipply about Santana. I dont know why but I felt the urge to defend her.

"She's not that bad." I admitted.

"Whatever, lets go Noah. I have dance class in an hour and I want to do some warm ups with you." She said suggestively.

"Sure babe." He said slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I have to get to the garage, but I'll text you later." Finn smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay." I smiled back. I got a ride home from Sam and headed straight to my room. My dad wasnt home yet so I had some time to kill before dinner.

I went to my closet and picked out my favorite dress. It was light purple with beading along the bottom and covered in white lace. I paired it with my black flats and a white headband. I dont know why I put so much time in picking an outfit for my duet time with Santana but it was the first time she was going to see me without a uniform on and it excited me.

…

**A/N- if you have any ideas/comments I'd love to hear from you. Either Private message me or leave a review. **

**Next chapter is Santana and Quinn's duet date:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to parker88, snowdrop1026, TrustInFaith, Guest (x3), Brittanyismyunicorn, boringsiot, wd17190, LaurenKnight13, rainbowglitterfairy, falconsoftball19, and MsChloeMa for reviewing.**

**This chapter has been dedicated once again to Eraygoza, without her I couldnt have even started this story. So thanks:)**

****Also, many of you have been concerned that Santana will fall into the character of the "guy" but fear not, it will switch but Santana and Quinn will woo and try to win each other. I dont want to give away how but Quinn will not be that stereotypical "girl" and makes Santana wait hand and foot on her. **

**Santana's POV-**

When Quinn pulled my name from the hat, it took all my strength not to run up and hug Mr. Schue. It was simply fate that put me with the love of my life, and I couldnt be happier. When she came up to invite me over I could have sworn she was blushing and I thought her rambling was adorable. Like we said I met her outside the locker room in my uniform, it was school colors and I once again pulled up my shorts so they only covered mid-thigh.

Quinn was waiting outside with her hair curled and in the most gorgeous dress. It was a pale purple which happened to be my favorite color. It hung to her small curves and as we walked out toward the field a breeze blew and I could smell her enticing coconut perfume.

"So you're goalie right? Arent they like the most important player?" She asked sitting on the bench next to me. I tried not to blush as our arms brushed against the others.

"Well I like to think so, but the defense and offense are also pretty important." I shrugged.

"Well I think theyre most important." She smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed a tomato red.

"So why are you sitting out anyway? I assume it has to do with your nose." She looked up at me.

"I got hit in the face with the soccer ball. Its actually pretty ironic." I mused. Crap why did I say that out loud?

"Why is it ironic?" She asked confused.

"Its nothing." I lied but she didnt look convinced. "Its ironic because I was staring at this girl I really like. And she doesnt notice me the way I want her too." I saved. Hopefully she wouldnt realize I was talking about her.

"Who is she?"

"No, its a secret." I smirked.

"Come on, I wont tell a soul." She begged.

"How do I know? Maybe your a spy?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, Im secret agent but dont tell anyone or you die." She said laughing.

"You have a nice laugh."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled taken by surprise.

Across the field I saw Amy sending her death glares. I looked back at Quinn and she was shivering. It was a chilly fall day out. I quickly picked up my Varsity jacket off the bench and put it around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she fixed it so it covered her arms and kept it on.

"Lopez you can head home. This practice is about over." Coach Renolds called across the field.

"Got it coach!" I called back. "Ready?" I turned to Quinn.

"Sure, here." She went to take my jacket off but I stopped her.

"Leave it. I've got to change, can we meet by your car? I got a ride today."

"Sounds good, its the red bug." She smiled.

"I know." I admitted and took off blushing.

I ran back to the locker rooms and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. It wasnt much but with my parents constantly pressuring me to be one of those girly lesbians like on tv I had to rebel a little. Sure I liked the skirts and girly clothes sometimes but all the time was over bearing.

I headed back outside and found Quinn talking to Rachel, Noah and Finn. Noah had his arm around Rachel but you could tell there was something going on between Rachel and Finn.

"Hey San, you know Finn, Rachel and Noah right?" Quinn smiled waving huge at spotting me. She was still wearing my jacket and my heart did a jump.

"Yeah, hey guys." I smiled. Rachel scoffed and shot me an evil look while Noah half smiled and Finn kept his eyes on Quinn.

"I dont see what the big deal is babe, you hang out with guys all the time." Finn said fusterated

"But I dont go alone to my parents Beach house an hour away with my best friends boyfriend. If Noah and I were alone you would throw a fit." Quinn defended herself.

"I just dont get the big deal, we told you about it. Its not like anything happened." Finn said.

"How do I know? Its not like you could leave any proof that you didnt. Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow Santana and I have a project to do." Quinn said rubbing her eyes. Finn bent down to give her a peck on the cheek and Puck and Rachel took off with him.

"Sorry about that, my love lifes a little hectic right now." Quinn frowned as we got in the car.

"Well Im a good listener if you need someone to talk to." I smiled.

"How do I know your not a spy?" Quinn said mocking my words from before.

"to-shé." I smiled in defeat. She turned the radio on to some old Alicia Keys and started singing softly. It was only a few minutes of silence until we got to Quinn's house.

"My mom and dad are at some church convention thingy, we have the house to ourselves." She smiled.

"Cool." I tried not to get too excited.

"Do you want a snack?" She asked walking into her kitchen.

"Sure."

"Good, I'll make some popcorn but make yourself at home. My rooms up the stairs second door on the right. Theres a bathroom that connects to my room if you need it. But help yourself up there." She said cheerfully.

I took her lead and walked up the stairs into her room. Her room was a light pink with a large canopy bed and all white furniture. I kind of felt like I was in a life size barbie home. It was surreal. I walked over to her bed and smelt her pillow. It might sound stalkerish but thy smelled like coconut shampoo. All of a sudden a bunch of sexy fantasies started going through my head about me and Quinn and that bed. I thanked god I wasnt a guy because I was far beyond turned on when she came in the room.

"I put extra butter, hope thats okay. Coach Sue doesnt let us eat anything." She smiled placing the tray on her bed and climbing up.

"Yeah, sounds great." I climbed up next to her and had to focus and calm down. We were just two friends sitting on a very coumfy bed eating popcorn.

"So glee duets? I was thinking maybe a current song so it wont be hard to remember the words." She suggested.

"Sounds good. I was thinking maybe a love song since those are the easiest to relate too."

"Cool, now we just need a song." She chuckled. We went back and forth naming titles but couldnt think of any.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure." She pointed to the door across her room and I got up. After peeing I washed my hands and noticed the twilight switch plate for the wall, the twilight soap dish and the twilight rug of all the characters.

"You like twilight?" I guessed walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, its kind of my guilty pleasure." She blushed biting her lip.

"Its cool, I like it too. Team Edward or Jacob?" I asked sitting back down.

"Team Jacob, I mean have you seen those abs?" She smiled. "What about you?"

"Team Rosalie." I laughed and she looked confused. "I'm a lesbian remember? Bella can have whoever she wants but I want Rosalie. I have a thing for blondes." I shrugged.

"How did...nevermind." She stopped herself.

"No, what? Ask me anything." I smiled. I had come out almost two years ago to everyone and they were surprisingly okay with it.

"Did you always know you were a lesbian?" She asked wide eyed.

"I guess I always knew there was something different about me. Everyone was fangirling over guys like Justin Beiber and yet I was thinking about Taylor Swift."

"Can you like one day be a lesbian and one day not?" She asked confused.

"Umm... I'm not really sure what you mean but what I think your talking about is being bi. Eveyone has sexual preferences, mine is girls, most is guys, but some might want to experiment or swing both ways if you know what I mean. Ultimately its about who you fall in love with." I smiled.

"Yeah..." She leaned closer to me and I could have sworn we were about to kiss. "Hey why dont we watch Breaking Dawn part one? I have it on dvd." She suggested. Maybe the almost kiss was a figment of my imagination.

"Sure." She got up and put the movie in.

"Are you going to see part two?" I asked curiously.

"I'll probably drag Finn to go with me but I dont know. Rachel likes to talk a lot during movies. Why?" She looked me in the eye.

"My mom works for this acting company, and she got two free tickets on opening night. Do you want to go with me?" I asked trying not to jump in the air. "As friends." I added as she looked like she was about to say no to a date.

"That actually sounds like fun. I havent been out with a friend besides Brittany and Rachel in a while. A change would be nice." She smiled.

"Cool. If we trade numbers I can give you the date and time and stuff." I suggested.

"Oh, duh! I completly forgot we dont have each others numbers." She fake slapped her head. I took out my iphone while she got her blackberry from her nightstand. I put my name and number in and gave it back just as she finished. She signed her name with a heart and I wondered if she did that with everyone's.

"This is it!" Quinn shouted all of a sudden. I looked at the tv and saw the main menu of the movie playing. *We hadnt even pressed play yet.

"Whats it?" I asked confused.

"The song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Its perfect, its a love song and its popular." She smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I like it." I smiled. She took out her laptop to get the lyrics. It was going to be a long night but I didnt mind.

**A/N- if you have any ideas/comments I'd love to hear from you. Either Private message me or leave a review. **

**Next chapter Quinn's POV of their "Date" and their glee duet. **

***I know A Thousand Years isnt the menu song but I forgot where it actually plays in part one so bear with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to parker88, snowdrop1026, TrustInFaith, Guest (x3), Brittana2, 89, boringsiot, cutiekhel, skalice, LaurenKnight13, rainbowglitterfairy, falconsoftball19, emilyx0x0, and MsChloeMa for reviewing.**

***special thanks to emilyx0x0 for the tip.***

****Sorry the updates will not be as frequent since Im back to work/school. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises.**

…

Quinn's POV-

After school I had butterflies in my stomach as I waited for Santana to meet me. She looked really good in her uniform, wait why was I thinking that? You're not gay Quinn. You're dating Finn, you dated Sam. Snap out of it.

We walked onto the field and sat down on a bench and started talking. I felt a ping of jealously when Santana mentioned another girl. I knew she was into girls and I was taken but I almost hoped she was into me. I looked across the field and saw a girl I recgoinized as Amy Wendon. She had long auburn hair and gave me death looks. Then I caught her staring longingly at Santana. I only just realized that she had a thing for her.

Santana and I contiued talking and I began to get colder and colder as a breeze picked up. She must have caught me shivering because she picked up her Varsity jacket and slung it over my shoulders. I smiled and held it so it wouldnt fall off. When she wasnt looking I took a deep wiff. It smelled like apples and cinnamon shampoo. It was a nice change from Finn's axe and Sam's drakkar noir.

I tried to give her, her jacket back when practice was over but she let me keep wearing it. I didnt complain and put it on fully while I walked to my car. I saw Finn, Rachel and Puck talking inbetween my car and Puck's truck.

"It is a big deal. Why dont we see what Quinn thinks." Puck said causing Finn and Rachel to turn my way.

"Whats a big deal?"

"Finn and Rachel went to her dads beach house all the way in columbus last night. They're going back there tonight." Puck explained.

"What the hell?" I spat. Did he think I was stupid?

"We're just working on our glee project babe." Finn defended.

"What happened to your house, or Rachel's?"

"That what I said." Puck said throwing his arms up in fusturation.

"My house is getting remodeled as you all know and Kurt and Tina have called dibs to work there." Rachel said.

"Whos jacket is that?" Finn said changing the subject.

"Its Santana's, I got cold while we were at practice and she let me borrow her jacket." I explained.

"Make sure to take a few hot showers to decontaminate." Rachel murmured. I spotted Santana walking toward us and I lit up. Something about being around her made me happy. I waved at her.

"Hey San, you know Finn, Rachel and Noah right?" I smiled as she caught up to us.

"Yeah, hey guys." She smiled. Rachel scoffed and shot her an evil look while Puck half smiled and Finn kept his eyes on me.

"I dont see what the big deal is babe, you hang out with guys all the time." Finn said fusterated.

"But I dont go alone to my parents Beach house an hour away with my best friends boyfriend. If Puck and I were alone you would throw a fit." Quinn defended herself.

"I just dont get the big deal, we told you about it. Its not like anything happened." Finn said.

"How do I know? Its not like you could leave any proof that you didnt. Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow Santana and I have a project to do." I said rubbing my eyes. I didnt want to have to think about that right now. Finn kissed my cheek and Puck got into his car while Rachel took off with Finn.

I apologized to Santana as she got into the car and I drove to my house. Luckily my parents werent home so we had the house to ourselves. I told her to head upstairs and honestly I was nervous. I told her I would make a snack and I wasnt sure what to pick. If coach Renolds was anything like Coach Sue then she probably didnt get snack foods very often. She had a nicer figure than I did so I assumed soccer kept her in shape. I took a deep breath and headed upstairs with the popcorn.

"I put extra butter, hope thats okay. Coach Sue doesnt let us eat anything." I smiled placing the tray on my bed and climbing up.

"Yeah, sounds great." She took a large handful. She licked her delicate lips to wipe off all the butter and sent chills to my spine.

"So glee duets? I was thinking maybe a current song so it wont be hard to remember the words." I said changing the subject quickly. You're straight Quinn, I reminded myself.

"Sounds good. I was thinking maybe a love song since those are the easiest to relate too." She wanted to do a love song with me? Dont look into that.

"Cool, now we just need a song." I chuckled. We went back and forth naming titles but couldnt think of any.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure." I pointed to the door across my room.

"You like twilight?" She asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, its kind of my guilty pleasure." I blushed biting my lip. I forgot that stuff was in there.

"Its cool, I like it too. Team Edward or Jacob?" She asked sitting back down. Her hair flipped and I got a quick wiff of apples and cinnamon again.

"Team Jacob, I mean have you seen those abs?" I stopped to think about them. "What about you?"

"Team Rosalie." She laughed and I looked confused. Duh, she's a lesbian. How stupid am I? "I'm a lesbian remember? Bella can have whoever she wants but I want Rosalie. I have a thing for blondes." She shrugged. Dont look into that either, Quinn. A boatload of questions popped into my head though.

"How did...nevermind." I stopped myself.

"No, what? Ask me anything." I said in a non judgemental tone.

"Did you always know you were a lesbian?" I asked wide eyed. I mentally wanted to slap myself. Way to be subtle Fabray.

"I guess I always knew there was something different about me. Everyone was fangirling over guys like Justin Beiber and yet I was thinking about Taylor Swift."

"Can you like one day be a lesbian and one day not?" I asked confused. With all the thoughts I was having, I wasnt sure what was going on.

"Umm... I'm not really sure what you mean but what I think your talking about is being bi. Eveyone has sexual preferences, mine is girls, most is guys, but some might want to experiment or swing both ways if you know what I mean. Ultimately its about who you fall in love with." She explained with a smile. It was so captivating.

"Yeah..." I leaned closer to her and I our lips were close, close enough for kissing. Immidently I pulled away and changed the subject. "Hey why dont we watch Breaking Dawn part one? I have it on dvd." I suggested. What was I doing? I wasnt entirely sure but I know I liked it no matter how much I didnt want too.

"Sure." I got up and put the movie in.

"Are you going to see part two?"

"I'll probably drag Finn to go with me but I dont know. Rachel likes to talk a lot during movies. Why?" I said honestly.

"My mom works for this acting company, and she got two free tickets on opening night. Do you want to go with me?" My heart skipped a beat. Was she asking me out? Was it that obvious? "As friends." She added and my heart fell to my stomach.

"That actually sounds like fun. I havent been out with a friend besides Brittany and Rachel in a while. A change would be nice." I smiled hurting a little bit inside.

"Cool. If we trade numbers I can give you the date and time and stuff." She suggested.

"Oh, duh! I completly forgot we dont have each others numbers." I fake slapped her head. I took out my blackberry from the nightstand while she got her iphone from I put my name and number in and gave it back just as she finished. I signed her name with a heart, I normally didnt do that but somthing came over me.

"This is it!" I shouted all of a sudden. We looked at the tv to see Bella walking down the aisle and 'A Thousand Years' was playing in the background.

"Whats it?" she asked confused.

"The song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Its perfect, its a love song and its popular." I smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I like it." She smiled back. I took out her laptop to get the lyrics. I figured it would take a while to prepare but I didnt mind anymore.

It was around seven thirty when my parents finally got home. Santana and I were working out the chorus and when my mom came in.

"That sounded great Quinnie." My mom smiled kissing my head.

"Thanks mom. This is my friend Santana Lopez, we're just working on our assignment for glee club." I smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Santana, please join us for dinner." My mom offered. She exchanged a look with me before responding.

"That sounds great, thanks ms. Fabray."

"No problem, Im making meatloaf and potatoes."

"Sounds good mom. Call us up when its done." I smiled trying to shoo her out of the room.

I desperatly wanted some time alone with Santana. She took the hint and left us alone. We contiued working until she called us for dinner. I let Santana go first and she met my dad, Russell Fabray.

"Pleasure for you to join us Santana. We dont meet many of Quinn's friends." My dad said.

"Dad." I moaned.

"You two are in glee club right? Do you do any sports?" My mom asked.

"Actually yes, Im captain of the girls Varsity soccer team. I led them to the championship for the last two years." She said proudly.

"Wow, do you have a boyfriend?" My mom pried.

"Mom, thats none of your business." I tried to help.

"Its fine, no I dont have a boyfriend. Im actually a lesbian." Santana admitted and my parents both tried to hide their shock.

"Oh, are your parents okay with that?" My dad asked.

"Yes, they've been pretty accepting." She said taking a bite of the meatloaf.

"Mom, is it okay for me to sleep over Rachel's next friday? We have a big test on monday to study for." I said switching the subject. Santana left shortly after dinner and I headed to the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"Quinnie, your father and I have decided we dont want you hanging out with Santana anymore. She's not a good infulence on you." My mom lied.

"Its just because shes gay right?" I guessed anger boiling inside.

"God made adam and eve not adam and steve or eve and eva." My dad said.

"God made us so we would love everyone!" I spat.

"And she cant come over. Especially when were not home, until she's fixed." My dad added.

I ran up the stairs with tears stinging in my eyes. I dont know what came over me but I figured it had to do with the fact that I was bi. That was the only way it made sense. I loved Finn and he was good to me, but I also had small but defined feelings for one Santana Lopez. And I didnt know how the world would take it but I knew I had to at least be honest with myself.

I Quinn Fabray, had a crush on Santana Lopez.

…

The next day I couldnt wait until glee. Santana and I had volunteered to go first. We took the front of the room and I started singing first. We sang our parts back and forth and danced a little bit around the room. When we were done Santana sat with her friends and I sat with Finn. Everyone clapped for us.

"That was great girls. Real emotion and passion in the words." Mr. Schue clapped.

"Thanks." We smiled.

"Rachel, Finn? You two ready?"

"Of course."

Rachel stood up and Brad the piano guy started playing to the tune of 'Dont Go Breaking My Heart'. Finn and Rachel started dancing around the room and at the end of the song their faces were inches apart. Noah and I cleared our throats and they broke apart blushing. I had thought there was something between them but now I was sure. I just didnt know how I felt about it anymore.

…

**Next chapter is Santana's pov of their performance and a little drama. **

**A/N-****you have any ideas/comments I'd love to hear from you. Either Private message me or leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**This chapter is dedicated to rainbowglitterfairy. She has been a great fanfiction friend and I encourage you to check out her Brittana story 'Get The Girl'. You will not be dissapointed, she is a great writer:)**

**Sorry my updates have not been so frequent I will be updating only once a week. Maybe more with a little encouragment. **

…

**Santana's POV- **

There were butterflies futtering in my stomach right before Quinn and I's performance. Stupidly, we had volunteered to go first. She was back in her Cheerios uniform and I was in a simple green sweater and dark skinny jeans. I had given in to wearing a pair of high rise black boots, even my hair was a little curled. I recalled this morning when I walked into homeroom.

_"Santana's dressing up? Are you feeling okay?" Amy teased when I had sat down in Math today. _

_"I'm fine." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"Oh please, you really should get over your crush on the ice queen. She's as straight as a line." Amy insisted. I noticed then that Quinn wasnt in class. _

_"Cut it out Amy." Mercedes defended. I whispered her a thanks. _

_Amy had contiued to talk but I ignored her and listened to Mr. Rapurt tell us about our math project. We had a month to complete it and it was worth over half our grade for the first semester. We had to pair uo in groups of two or three so I teamed up with Mercedes and suprisingly Puck. Rachel and Finn werent in advanced trig. so Puck barely knew anyone. Puck and I had been friends for a while so it wasnt unique but Mercedes took some convincing to let him join. _

"Are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked snapping me back to reality. Luckily Quinn had come to school second period so I didnt have to perform alone.

"Sure." Quinn smiled.

We got up and sang and danced just as we practiced. Everyone clapped and Quinn gave me a large hug, in front of everyone. Not just a friendly hug but a minute, hold on tight hug. I was blushing furiously as I sat down.

"What was that?" Tina whispered.

"Im not sure." But I liked it.

Finn and Rachel went up next singing 'Dont Go Breaking My Heart'. You could definetly tell there was something going on between them. As the song came to a draw they ended with their faces inches apart, almost about to kiss. Quinn and Noah looked incredibly pissed and hurt. If looks could kill both Finn and Rachel would be dead.

"Great guys, tomorrow the rest of you will go." Mr. Schue said completly oblivious to what just happened. Quinn dragged Finn out with Rachel close behind.

"Santana? Can we talk?" Puck asked coming up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Isnt Rachel going to freak if she sees us together?" I said sassily.

"Im serious. Screw her if she sees." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, walk me to the locker room. I have soccer practice." I agreed. I was finally going to be able to play again. Even though it was only two days out, it felt like forever. We left the choir room and I waited for him to say something.

"Look, I realized I've pretty much ignored you for the past almost two years and Im sorry. Rachel's been pretty controlling on my life and Im only realizing that now. I'm not sure whats going to come between us but I know that I'm not letting her control me anymore. "

"You talk a good game."

"I'm serious, once I figure out everything with Rachel I want us to go back to being friends. And without sounding like a pussy I miss our frindship, bros before hoes and everything." Puck smirked.

"Okay but seriously tell Rachel to lay off or something." I sighed.

"No problem see you later." He headed into the boys locker room and I went into the girls locker room to change for soccer.

After soccer practice I changed in the locker room and just as I was about to leave, I saw Quinn and Finn fighting. They were yelling pretty loud assuming everyone else went home.

"What the hell do you expect me to think?" Quinn spat.

"You should believe your boyfriend! I didnt do anything with Rachel or any other girl." Finn said angrily.

"You were ALONE at some house and you two pretty much sucked face in front of everyone!" Quinn yelled. I realized Quinn looked like she needed help so I walked down the hall and interrrupted.

"Hey Quinn, you said you needed a ride home right?" I lied. She looked confused at first until her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I did say that. Thank you Santana, we'll finish talking tomorrow." Quinn said turning to Finn.

"You cant walk away from me." Finn spat.

"I just did." Quinn called walking down the hall with me.

"You okay?" I asked as we got to my car.

"Yeah, thanks for the saving. You always manage to do that." She smiled.

"I do what I can." I shrugged. "Now, home or what?"

"Yeah, I think I need to clear my head. Home would be nice." She sighed.

"Okay." I pulled out and started the drive toward her house.

"Did I miss a lot in math today? I had a dentist appointment I couldnt miss." Quinn asked.

"We picked partners for this huge math project. Its worth like half our grade."

"That stinks. Who are you working with?"

"Mercedes and Puck."

"Crap I have no one then. Is everyone else paired up?"

"I think so."

"Fudge." She sighed.

"Well, I could be your partner. Mercedes and Puck could always work together. I'm sure they'd understand." I offered.

"Are you sure? I dont want them to be angry."

"I'm positive. I'll talk to them and work everything out with Mr. Rapurt." I smiled just as we pulled up to her house.

"Thanks, for the ride and for everything. Its nice to have a friend to talk to that wont judge. You're pretty understanding about everything." She said happily.

"I try." I shrugged again.

"See you tomorrow partner." She said getting out. I waited until she went inside before pulling up.

There were thousands of butterflies fluttering at rapid space in my stomach. I had it bad for her. I got giddy over a simple smile or accidental touch.

…

The next day before math, I caught Mercedes in the hall to talk to her about working with Quinn.

"You want me to work alone with the biggest man whore in the school?" Mercedes frowned.

"He's still dating Rachel so he wont try anything. I really really want to work with Quinn, please please." I begged.

"Fine, but I want something in return."

"Anything, you name it."

"Good, I'll think about it and get back to you." She smiled before we headed to math. She took my seat next to Puck while I told Mr. Rapurt about Quinn being my new partner.

"Hey, everything okay?" Quinn said as I sat down next to her.

"Yup, I told him you were my partner so he switched everything accrdingly." I smiled.

"Thats good." She smiled happily.

"Yeah, so when do you wana work on the project? Its due on December 1st, and todays October 20th. We got about two months."

"Maybe we could work on it tomorrow? At your place?" She suggested.

"Sure, I dont have soccer practice this week. I can drive you home after if you want."

"Sure." She smiled. And once again I couldnt wait to be with her, even if I wasnt exactly with her.

…

**Next chapter is Quinn's POV of everything and their second study date. :)**

**A/N- let me know what you think and Leave a review or Private message with ideas or suggestions:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So sorry it has been such a long wait, updates will be much more frequent:) thanks for staying with me. **

***Just so you know, Rachel does not have two gay dads, Shelby is her mom and I apologize in advance for her snippy attitude. Also I realize I put Quinns pov of their performance already but this is a more detailed version with stuff after. Lastly, this chapter takes place on the exact same day as last chapter.**

…

**Quinn's POV- **

I finally got to school as the second bell rang. My parents decided to make me an appointment with Father McDonald at the church. I expected to recieve a bunch of pamphlets and a lecture but he was actually pretty understanding. He agreed that I was correct about God loving everyone and I think it had to do with the fact that Santana still came to church every Sunday. He said although my parents might be in the old mindset, I should still respect their wishes. I thanked him and left for school.

The day was pretty boring until lunch. Rachel and the other Cheerios besides Brittany decided to play re-nickname the loosers to create new names. I ignored them until Santana came into play.

"Lezzy mc-uglin." Kitty Wilde, a freshman said.

"Lez be honest here girls. She's definetly just a guy in disguise. Though not even a pretty girl." Rachel smirked and eveyone laughed. "I mean seriously who buys her clothes? Her lezzy mommy?"

I looked over at Santana. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and a pair of black knee boots. Her hair was even curled today. I thought she looked beautiful.

"Lay off her Rach. She's actually really nice." I spoke up. She looked as if she had been slapped.

"What did you say?" Rachel turned to me.

"I said to lay off. I realize your trying really hard to become head cheerio but the spot is mine. Let it go." I said sharply.

"Do you hear this Noah? She actually likes Santana." Rachel frowned turning to Puck. Of course she's trying to get his support.

"Yeah, and I kind of agree with her. Santana's cool, we're friends." Noah said taking a handful of fries from her plate.

"Ugh, I dont know what kind of Lezzy vudo she put on you but she will never be one of us. Whatever type of girl crush you have on her is stupid and you should seriously get your head in the game." Rachel snapped getting up. I pulled her arm back as she turned to go.

"No, you should really stop trying to hook up with my boyfriend behind my back. He's mine, and even if you somehow do get him. It better be worth it because he'll be all you have as your social status slowly sinks into nothing." I snapped back. I let her arm go and she ran off. Finn sat down a moment later.

"What was Rachel crying about?" He asked digging into his burger.

"She was saying some untrue things. She'll be fine." I smiled at him. He seemed content at that answer but he kept looking out the door Rachel ran out of. I seriously needed to get to the bottom of this.

I didnt see Santana until glee club after school. I volunteered us to go first yesterday to get it over with but now I was actually looking forward to it.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked us.

"Sure." I smiled.

We got up and sang and danced just as we practiced. Everyone clapped and I looked over to Santana and hugged her. I let my arms wrap around her waist and held her body close to mine. She held on for a good minute and we took our seats again. Rachel and Finn shot me a confused look but I ignored it. Two girls who were friends were surely allowed to hug.

Finn and Rachel went up next singing 'Dont Go Breaking My Heart'. You could definetly tell there was something going on between them. As the song came to a draw they ended with their faces inches apart, almost about to kiss. Noah and I both looked incredibly pissed and hurt. If looks could kill both Finn and Rachel would be dead. Was my warning at lunch not strong enough?

"Great guys, tomorrow the rest of you will go." Mr. Schue announced as Finn and Rachel came back to our seats.

"We need to talk, after practice." I said looking Finn dead in the eye. He nodded and walked down the hall. I sighed and headed into the gym. Sadly Coach Sue didnt let us practice outside anymore so I wouldnt get to see Santana today.

After practice I took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into a light pink dress with a white cardigan and flats. I walked to my locker to get my bag and Finn was standing at the end of the hall.

"Hey Quinn, what did you wana talk about?" Finn smiled.

"You and Rachel. Be honest with me, did something happen?" I practically begged. No matter how small or large my crush on Santana, I still loved Finn.

"Nothing, we worked on our glee assignment then studied for some math."

"Really?" I pushed.

"God Quinn, do you really think I would cheat on you with Rachel?"

"What the hell do you expect me to think?" I spat.

"You should believe your boyfriend! I didnt do anything with Rachel or any other girl." Finn said angrily.

"You were ALONE at some house and you two pretty much sucked face in front of everyone!" I yelled suddenly. I hadnt realized how jealous I was until now. Of course just as I yelled, Santana walked up to us. Great, she probably thought I was crazy.

"Hey Quinn, you said you needed a ride home right?" She asked. I looked confused but realized she was trying to save me. I nodded.

"Yes, I did say that. Thank you Santana, we'll finish talking tomorrow." I smiled then looked at Finn.

"You cant walk away from me." Finn spat obviously angry.

"I just did." I called walking down the hall with Santana.

"You okay?" She asked as we got to her car. My parents had driven me to school after church today so I was happy to take a ride instead of walk.

"Yeah, thanks for the saving. You always manage to do that." I smiled. She always liked to show up when I needed her, it was sweet.

"I do what I can." She shrugged. "Now, home or what?"

"Yeah, I think I need to clear my head. Home would be nice." I sighed. I had enough Finn drama for one day.

"Okay." She said starting to drive.

"Did I miss a lot in math today? I had a dentist appointment I couldnt miss." I asked lying. I hated lying and especially to her but I didnt want her to know where I really was.

"We picked partners for this huge math project. Its worth like half our grade."

"That stinks. Who are you working with?" I asked hopefully.

"Mercedes and Puck."

"Crap I have no one then. Is everyone else paired up?"

"I think so."

"Fudge." I sighed.

"Well, I could be your partner. Mercedes and Puck could always work together. I'm sure they'd understand." Santana offered.

"Are you sure? I dont want them to be angry." I said praying she would say they wouldnt mind.

"I'm positive. I'll talk to them and work everything out with Mr. Rapurt." She smiled just as we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks, for the ride and for everything. Its nice to have a friend to talk to that wont judge. You're pretty understanding about everything." I said happily. Just that few minute car ride had changed my mood for the better.

"I try." She shrugged again.

"See you tomorrow partner." I said with a new bounce in my step. Sure, hanging out with Santana would be harmless as long as I kept my feeling in check.

…

I know it wasnt the best idea but I had avoided Finn's calls all night and pretended I didnt hear his voice calling my name down the hall all morning. I still didnt know what I wanted to do with him. I put all thoughts of Finn out of my mind as soon as I saw Santana coming to sit in Puck's seat.

"Hey, everything okay?" I said as she sat down.

"Yup, I told him you were my partner so he switched everything accrdingly." She smiled. Her lips looked even redder and bigger today.

"Thats good." I said containing the huge smile I was feeling.

"Yeah, so when do you wana work on the project? Its due on December 1st, and todays October 20th. We got about two months."

Two months to get to know and have a constant excuse to hang out with Santana? Wow, again I tried to hide my excitment. Maybe it was hormones or something but anything involving Santana made me estatic.

"Maybe we could work on it tomorrow? At your place?" I suggested. There was no way she could come over my house again.

"Sure, I dont have soccer practice this week. I can drive you home after if you want."

"Sure." I smiled.

…

**Next chapter is Santana's POV of the second study date:)**

**A/N- let me know what you think and Leave a review or Private message with ideas or suggestions:)**

***sorry ive been gone for so long, chapter 7 will definetly be up before Saturday. I'm going to start my twice a week updates again and i promise no more breaks. Please please review so i know everyone is still interested:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Still getting used to writing again, its not my best but I hope you like it. Thanks to Jessie901121, Quinntana2, boringsiot, RJRRAA, guest (x3), mel-king, falconsoftball19, TrustInFaith, LaurenKnight13, Kraikool04, eraygoza, and G.M.s2366 who reviewed. **

**-to Kraikool04 who asked why the pov of every chapter has the same events, its to show how different/similar Quinn and Santana see things and what little things they each notice. **

**-to LaurenKnight13, about longer chapters: I'll try!:)**

**-to guest about santana's parents: wonderful suggestion their featured in this chapter. **

****Also I dont know what I was thinking when I wrote a math project, that seems so unlegit. Im changing it to a Biology project.**

…

**Santana's POV-**

I was by my locker at school, actually early for once. I dont know what it was but ever since I drove Quinn home yesterday I felt high on energy. Just being around her made me happy. Sure I knew we never had a chance; I mean Quinn was as straight as they came but I was okay with that. Just being friends with someone as pretty and popular as her had gone to my head.

I opened my locker and grabbed my math and biology books. I was about to close my locker when I heard hushed whispers coming from Mr. Schue's office. At first I thought it was Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury but I destinctly remembered Rachel's jingling charm bracelet and Finn's squeaking size 13 shoes.

"Get off me Finn, this is serious."

"What babe? You dont think Quinn's onto us?"

"Of course she's not. She stupidly puts a lot of trust in you. We're here to talk about us." Rachel said firmly.

"What? You dont wana like stop this right? You said you've been having fun."

"Finn! Stop groping me, Im trying to have a real conversation with you." She said annoyed.

"Fine, what?" He said impatiently.

"I'm late." She said simply.

"Late for what? School didnt even start yet." Finn said dumbly. I knew what Rachel meant, any girl would.

"Not for school Finn, my menstural cycle is five days late the most accurate time for a woman to realize she is pregnant is now. I could be pregnant and carring not a Puckerman child but yours a Hudson baby. No, a Finchel baby. How could you have let this happen? In all the inexcusable, inplausable mistakes how could you make this one? I have my whole life ahead of me. I have Noah. I have a Broadway career. Didnt I tell you to wear a condom? I checked you were wearing it. You always wore it right?"

"Yeah babe always. Well, maybe one time a few weeks ago it could have broken." Finn mumbled.

"Are you kidding? How could you have not told me this?" Rachel raised her voice.

"I didnt think it was a big deal. It was only once."

"Only once? Do you realize how dumb that sounds? That's the most common answer high school guys say after their girlfriend gets pregnant. It was only once." She said mocking him. I heard her braclet jingle and Finn yell ow! So I could only imagine she smacked him.

"Let's go. After school you're coming over and I'm going to take a test."

"What test?"

"A pregnancy test you moron." I heard another jingle and ow.

I also heard footsteps arouse so I ran into the girls bathroom down the hall. I was thankful for my soccer training to help me from getting caught. The last thing I wanted was for her to know, I knew. I went into one of the stalls and leaned my back against the door.

Had I really heard right? I had to assume that Finn and Rachel had been messing around for a while. That was evident at their glee performance a few weeks ago but now I knew for sure. If Rachel was pregnant would that be the reveal of their affair? Or would she try and pass it off as Noah's? Ugh, just thinking about it disgusted me.

But my mind kept going to one thought: who would ever want to cheat on Quinn Fabray? She was the most beautiful, perfect girl I'd ever met. The thought of anyone leaving her was mind boggling. And to leave her for Rachel? The Queen bitch wannabe with the Broadway fettish? Why?

But what if Rachel wasnt pregnant? Or if she had it taken care of? It was hard to imagine but if she did, would they keep up the affair? Lying to everyone until they actually got caught? It was discusting. Too wound up in my own thoughts, I didnt realize I was no longer alone.

Rachel, Brittany and Kitty were all occupying the mirror as I walked out. Brittany moved to let me wash my hands and I smiled. I had always had a soft spot for the blonde. She wasnt bitchy like Rachel and Kitty but rather cute and sweet. She was innocent and rumored to still believe in santa.

"What are you staring at Lezzy?" Kitty smirked. She was like a Rachel Berry in traning.

"Just admiring your nosejob." I smiled batting my eyes. "I sorry I meant hoe job."

"Whatever, at least I have a boyfriend. You'll be alone and single forever." Kitty snipped.

"Rather be alone and happy than dating and sleeping with their best friend, right Rach?" I said seizing the opportunity. I couldnt resist.

I took my books and walked out without so much as acknowledging her look. She knew where we stood now. The halls had filled with people and I skirted through a sea of people to get to Biology. I smiled taking my seat next to Quinn.

"Hey, thanks again for the ride last night." She smiled.

"No problem, you're coming over tonight right?"

"Wouldnt miss it for the world." She smiled. "You're going to glee first though right?"

"Of course." I lied. Honestly I hadnt given glee a thought since we performed but the thought of spending any extra time with Quinn sounded like heaven right now.

…

"So she's coming over tonight? Just like that?" Tina gasped as I told her, Mercedes, Mel, Amy and Lindsey.

"We're just working on a project." I said looking down at my fries.

"Oh come on, that hug was not nothing and either is this." Mercedes smirked. They were still talking about that elonged hug between Quinn and I.

"What hug?" Amy perked up.

"Quinn and Santana hugged very intimately during glee club last week." Tina said bragging.

"You two are friends?" Amy said annoyed.

"Kind of." One of the things about Amy was that she always managed to make me feel worse about myself. No matter what it was. I think thats part of the reason we never got to more than friends.

"She's probably just using you for that Bio project. Dont read into things she knows how to use people." She said jabbing her fork into her salad.

"You know what Amy? Why cant you actually be happy for me? For once in your life can you be mother fucking positive?" I spat standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tina asked as I turned around.

"To get some ketchup." I muttered heading toward the lunch line.

"Oh hey Santana!" Quinn called and met me by the ketchup.

"Hey Quinn." I smiled nervously.

"Do you mind grabbing me a fork? My hands are full." She smiled. Her hands were full with a tray that consisted of salad and fruit.

"Sure." I reached over the ketchup which turned out to be a huge mistake because there was some on the top and it rubbed all over my white fitted t-shirt. I handed Quinn the fork and frowned at my chest.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry. Let me put my tray down and help you clean up." Quinn said wide eyed.

I tried to say no thank you but she was already across the cafeteria and had her tray down before I could protest. She pulled me out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the bathroom. Her long, thin fingers wrapped around my wrist. She got some paper towels to wet them and turned to help me when she realized by helping me she would have to touch my breasts. Of course I had no problem with that but I could tell by her blush that just the thought of it made her embarassed.

"Thanks, you know you didnt have to do this." I said trying to rub the ketchup out.

"I know, I feel responsible though." She frowned. Even frowning she looked beautiful.

"Dont, oh god my shirts totally see through." I frowned. "Ha, its ironic Im the one girl in the entire school that can wear a wet t-shirt and not care what the guys think." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll definetly drive them mad." She said staring directly at my boobs. I couldnt help but get totally turned on by that. Sure they were big (D cups tended to be) but I never thought I would catch her staring. She must have caught my stare or something because she awkwardly coughed and fixed her cross necklace.

"I better go eat before lunch is over." She said excusing herself. I stared after, enjoying the view of her short cheerios skirt. "I'll see you after school."

I was thankful I wearing a tan bra instead of a colorful one. I didnt need any added attention right now. I walked back to the table and enjoyed the sight of Amy's eyes popping out of her head when she saw me. Serves her right.

…

"Welcome back ladies." Mr. Schue said to Quinn and Brittany as they walked into glee club a few minuutes late. They both mumbled a hello and sat next to their boyfriends.

"Now, this weeks lesson is Truth. If you have any deep dark secrets you want to get out of your closet, let them come out here. It's a safe zone." Mr. Schue smiled at me. I asked him not to say anything but this weeks lesson was completly my idea. I hoped it would bring some honesty to the club.

"Mr. Schue? Shouldnt we be practicing for sectionals? Their four weeks away." Rachel said raising her hand.

"This is practice, everyone needs to get their secrets off their chest before we can come together as a team and perform."

"I just dont see the point of this assignment." Rachel sighed.

"We just want everyone to feel like this is a safe zone. We cant start with performances tomorrow." He said dismissng us.

I stood up and watched as Quinn gave Finn a long kiss goodbye before walking over to me. I was still so torn over what to do. Do I tell Quinn? Do I tell Puck? Oh god this was not fair.

"Ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yup." I said still wrapped up in my thoughts. We stopped at our lockers then walked to my car. I turned on the radio and we both sang along to the latest Pink song. I couldnt help but smile at how beautiful our voices harmonized.

We got to my house and I pulled into the driveway and we walked to the front door. Luckily I remembered my keys today so I unlocked the door and threw my bag on the floor.

"Santana? Mija is that you?" My mom called.

"Sí, mamí." I called back.

"Oh mija, who is this?" My mom said walking out. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a deep purple top. She tended to be more fashionable than me. "Este tu novia?" *1

"No mamí, es Quinn. Estaban trabanjado juntos en un proyecto." *2

"Oh, hello Quinn. Im Santana's mom. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you ms. Lopez."

"Please, call me Gloria. It helps me feel young." She chuckled.

"Okay." Quinn smiled.

"Well be upstairs if you need us."

"Mantenga la puerta abierta." *3

"Sí mamí." I said leading Quinn upstairs. I thanked the lord that she was taking French and not Spanish. I would be completly embarassed.

"This is my room." I said opening the door. It was a light green room with a huge bed, a flat screen, a desk and plenty of bookshelves. Reading was kind of a secret hobby of mine.

"Wow its huge. And so pretty." Quinn said in amazement.

"Thanks." I turned to my closet and went to grab a shirt.

"Holy crap thats your closet? I thought mine was huge but wow." She said walking in. My closet was as huge as Jennie Garth's in 13 going on 30.

"Yeah, as you can tell I dont wear much of it."

"But why? Not that you dont dress pretty, but if you have all of this why not use it to your advantage."

"I dont know, I guess it takes too much time." I put my back to her and took of my white t-shirt off to slip on a blue tank top.

"Okay so the project?" She said going to sit on my bed. I had to look away for a minute to prevent any dirty thoughts from going through my head. Quinn Fabray on my bed, oh my god how hot.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could do a powerpoint on all the different body systems. That way we can cover everything but its not a crazy amount of stuff."

"That sounds good." I took out my laptop and sat on the bd next to her. She put her hair down and I was breath taken. I thought she looked hot with her hair up but with it down she was even more gorgous.

We were working on the project for a few hours when my mom came to check on us.

"Im making dinner, Quinn would you like to stay?"

"Sure ms.- Gloria. I'd love to." She smiled.

"Whats for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, meatballs and stuffed shells."

"That sounds great."

"When will it be ready?" I asked.

"About ten minutes. I'll set another seat for you Quinn." My mom smiled before leaving us alone again.

"Do you have an outfit I could borrow? I cant get sauce on my uniform." She asked hooefully.

"Of course." I smiled. Luckily we were fairly close in size so my clothes should fit her.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red London t-shirt.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the left." I said handing her the clothes.

"Great, thanks." She dissapeared to get changed and I changed myself. I put on a pair of McKinley sweatpants and a crop top over my tank top.

When she came back we went downstairs to eat. My dad had gotten home from work so he was in his usual seat next to my mom. My sister Kayla was on one end and my brother Alex was on the other end. Leaving Quinn and I to sit next to each other.

"Kayla, how was school?" My dad asked serving her some pasta.

"Good, I got an A on that English paper." She smiled. Kayla was only twelve but on top of her class and in three sports.

"Great Mija." My mom smiled. "Alex! Put that thing down or I swear I will throw it in a river." My mom said to Alex who was intently staring at his iphone. He reculently put it down.

"So Quinn, you and Santana go to school together?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, were in a few classes together and glee club." She smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Alex asked looking at Quinn. At six, his mouth didnt really have a filter.

"Umm...no, I have a boyfriend." Quinn said poking her meatball with a fork.

"Alex, you dont ask people questions like that." My mom scolded him.

"No, its fine. Do you have a girlfriend?" Quinn said looking at Alex. He was taken aback by this and started blushing.

"No." He avoided eye contact.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I'll keep a secret." Quinn smiled.

"It's Becca Puckerman." He smiled.

"Aww, Noah's little sister? How sweet." I said.

"Whatever, lets just eat dinner." He said changing the subject. Everyone laughed.

After dinner Quinn helped me clear the table and load the dishwasher.

"You dont have to do this you know."

"I know, but I like your family. Its so different from mine, in a good way." She said adding the last plate.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I think I'm going to walk. Its not too far from here and I could use the exercise after that meal." She said rubbing her perfectly flat stomach.

"Are you sure? I dont mind."

"Its fine, do you mind if I borrow the clothes though? I can return them tomorrow." She offered.

"Yeah, whenever you want to is fine."

"Great, Im going to go get my stuff. And say bye to your family." She leaned in to give me a long hug and I couldnt help but feel lightheaded by the long contact. I had to grip the counter after the hug to prevent me from falling.

I was falling totally and completly in love with Quinn Fabray.

…

**Hope you enjoyed:) Next Chapter will be Quinn's POV of the study date. Please review and Private Message me any ideas:)**

**Translations:**

***1-is this your girlfriend?**

***2-We're working together on a project.**

***3-Keep the door open. **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank to who reviewed.

…

Quinn's POV-

I got to school just on time. Because my car was in the shop and Finn had some school thing to take care of, I had to get a ride with my mom. Which would have been fine except she spent the entire ride asking if Santana and I were friends then telling me my Cheerios uniform was too short. I made her drop me off a block away from school and I sulked into school.

Of course the moment I walked in, I felt instantly better. Something about watching everyone part the hallways and watch you walk down the hall was amazing. All the attention anyone could ever want. Guys offering to hold my books and asking me out was every girl's fantasy. I stopped at my locker and saw Sam and Brittany making out.

"Down guys, its seven in the morning." I joked unlocking my locker.

"We havent seen each other in hours, we cant help it." Brittany smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah Q, you and Finn used to be like this. What happened?" Sam asked.

"I dont know, hes been really distant lately." I frowned.

"Hey babe." Finn said sneaking up behind me and kissng me.

"Hey Finn."

"Do you think we could reschedule our date tonight? Rachel's going to help me with the English essay."

"Sure, I actually have plans with Santana." I said closing my locker and we started walking down the hall.

"Again?"

"We're science partners." I shrugged. Of course a small part of me wanted to be more than that.

"Alright, see you later." He kissed my cheek and I walked into science and sat at my desk.

"Hey, thanks again for the ride last night." I smiled as Santana sat down next to me.

"No problem, you're coming over tonight right?"

"Wouldnt miss it for the world." I smiled. "You're going to glee first though right?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course."

And I smiled back. I knew glee was pretty lame but ever since Rachel, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Sam and I joined it had slowly started to raise coolness level. Hopefully we could get Kitty and Puck's brother to join and it would get even more cool.

…

"Oh hey Santana!" I called as I spotted her. I walked over and met her by the ketchup.

"Hey Quinn." She smiled hugely.

"Do you mind grabbing me a fork? My hands are full." I asked hopefully. I had my hands full with my lunch tray.

"Sure." She reached over and I heard the ketchup squirt all over her white t-shirt. She handed me the fork and frowned at her chest.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry. Let me put my tray down and help you clean up." I said wide eyed. It was directly all over her breasts.

Santana tried to refuse but I said a brief hold on and headed across the cafeteria to put my tray down and raced back to help her. I pulled her out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the bathroom. I had my hand around her wrist and I realized she was really warm. Like hot. Not feverish but her skin just felt like she had it in a toaster. I got her some paper towels and was about to help when I realized I would have to touch her breasts. I handed her the paper and blushed ferverishly as I pushed the impure thoughts away.

"Thanks, you know you didnt have to do this." She said trying to rub the ketchup out. It was totally hot to watch her touch her own breasts. Oh crap, think straight thoughts Fabray. We've been through this.

"I know, I feel responsible though." I frowned.

"Dont, oh god my shirts totally see through." She frowned. "Ha, its ironic Im the one girl in the entire school that can wear a wet t-shirt and not care what the guys think." She laughed.

"Yeah, that'll definetly drive them mad." I said staring directly at her boobs. You could see completly though to her tan bra and a bit of boob was popping out. I felt a shiver run through me. I glanced up for a second and realized she was looking so I casually coughed, looked away and fixed my necklace hoping I wasnt caught.

"I better go eat before lunch is over." I said leaving. "I'll see you after school."

I walked back to the lunch table and sat next to Finn and Brittany. Rachel was staring at me while Kitty was whispering things in her ear.

"Were you just with Santana?" Rachel asked snippily.

"Why?" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

"No reason, just wanted to know if you're still friends. Or if you finally came to your senses."

"Im still friends with her, thanks."

"Yeah, Santana's cool." Puck spoke up. When everyone looked away I mouthed thank you. At least someone had my back.

…

"We're going to be late." Quinn squeeled as Brittany tickled her and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Come on just let me fix your makeup." Brittany said taking out her makeup bag.

"Why? Finn likes me with less makeup."

"Its not for Finn." She smirked. "Its for Santana."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"Look I know you have a lady crush on her. Its okay I would totally do her too if I wasnt with Sam. I think you and her are a better fit than you and Finn."

"Britt, Im not gay." I whispered the last word.

"Yeah, you're like me...a bi-corn. I wont tell anyone but I do wana help." She smiled finishing my makeup.

"Thanks Brittany, you really are a true friend." I hugged her. She put her makeup away and we headed for glee.

"Welcome back ladies." Mr. Schue said to us as we walked in late. We both mumbled a hello and sat down.

"Now, this weeks lesson is Truth. If you have any deep dark secrets you want to get out of your closet, let them come out here. It's a safe zone." Mr. Schue smiled at Santana.

Really? This was the lesson? There were so many songs I could choose but I know there was no way I actually would. I was too much of a coward to do it.

"Mr. Schue? Shouldnt we be practicing for sectionals? Their four weeks away." Rachel said raising her hand.

"This is practice, everyone needs to get their secrets off their chest before we can come together as a team and perform."

"I just dont see the point of this assignment." Rachel sighed.

"We just want everyone to feel like this is a safe zone. We cant start with performances tomorrow." He said dismissng us.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you babe." Finn said giving me a long kiss. I walked over to Santana once he left.

"Ready to go?" I smiled.

"Yup."

We stopped at our lockers than walked to her car. She turned the radio on and we both sang along to Pink's "Try". We got to her house a few minutes later and her mom greeted us at the door.

"Santana? Mija is that you?" A lady in dark skinny jeans and a deep purple blouse called out.

"Sí, mamí." Santana called back.

"Oh mija, who is this?" She paused. "Este tu novia?" *1

I mentally laughed, she was asking if I was Santana's girlfriend. I had taken Spanish in sixth, seventh and eighth grade as an elective before I started French last year. I decided I better keep that knowledge to myself though.

"No mamí, es Quinn. Estaban trabanjado juntos en un proyecto."

"Oh, hello Quinn. Im Santana's mom. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you ms. Lopez." I smiled. She was so sweet and friendly unlike my own mom.

"Please, call me Gloria. It helps me feel young." She chuckled.

"Okay."

"Well be upstairs if you need us."

"Mantenga la puerta abierta." Again I mentally laughed, she wanted the door to stay open.

"Sí mamí."

"This is my room." She said opening the door. It was a light green room with a huge bed, a flat screen, a desk and plenty of bookshelves. There were Taylor Swift and Rosalie Cullen posters hanging above her bed.

"Wow its huge. And so pretty." I said in amazement. I thought my bed was huge.

"Thanks."

"Holy crap thats your closet? I thought mine was huge but wow." I said walking in.

"Yeah, as you can tell I dont wear much of it."

"But why? Not that you dont dress pretty, but if you have all of this why not use it to your advantage."

"I dont know, I guess it takes too much time." She had put her back to me but I could see her in the reflection of the mirror. She had the greatest chest I had ever seen. Not that I'd seen a lot but...anyway.

"Okay so the project?" I said going to sit on her bed and change the subject.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could do a powerpoint on all the different body systems. That way we can cover everything but its not a crazy amount of stuff."

"That sounds good." She said taking out her laptop. I had a bit of a headache so I put my hair down.

We were working on the project for a few hours when her mom came to check on us.

"Im making dinner, Quinn would you like to stay?"

"Sure ms.- Gloria. I'd love to." I smiled.

"Whats for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, meatballs and stuffed shells."

"That sounds great."

"When will it be ready?"

"About ten minutes. I'll set another seat for you Quinn." Her mom smiled again before leaving us alone again.

"Do you have an outfit I could borrow? I cant get sauce on my uniform." I asked hopefully. To be honest I just wanted an excuse to wear her clothes again.

"Of course." She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red London t-shirt.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the left." She said handing me the clothes.

"Great, thanks." I left to change and when I came back she had changed too.

We went downstairs to eat and I was introduced to her sister Kayla, her brother Alex and her dad Carlos.

"Kayla, how was school?"

"Good, I got an A on that English paper." Kayla said proudly. She looked like a small version of Santana with long jet black hair, dark eyes and tan skin.

"Great Mija." Her mom smiled. "Alex! Put that thing down or I swear I will throw it in a river." Gloria said to Alex who was on his iphone.

"So Quinn, you and Santana go to school together?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, were in a few classes together and glee club." I smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Umm...no, I have a boyfriend." I said awkwardly poking her meatball with a fork.

"Alex, you dont ask people questions like that." Gloria scolded him.

"No, its fine." I said not wanting him to get in trouble. "Do you have a girlfriend Alex?" He was taken aback by this and started blushing.

"No." He avoided eye contact.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I'll keep a secret." I said smiling. He was so adorable with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It's Becca Puckerman." He smiled.

"Aww, Noah's little sister? How sweet." Santana awed.

"Whatever, lets just eat dinner." He said changing the subject. Everyone laughed.

After dinner I helped Santana with her chores. It was so wierd to have some. In my house we had a maid come every morning.

"You dont have to do this you know."

"I know, but I like your family. Its so different from mine, in a good way." I said adding the last plate.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I think I'm going to walk. Its not too far from here and I could use the exercise after that meal." I said rubbing my belly.

"Are you sure? I dont mind."

"Its fine, do you mind if I borrow the clothes though? I can return them tomorrow." I offered. It felt nice to be in something of hers.

"Yeah, whenever you want to is fine."

"Great, Im going to go get my stuff. And say bye to your family." I leaned in and gave her a huge hug. She was so different from anything I knew, and I loved it.

…

I said goodbye to Santana's family and got my stuff before heading out. I normally would have taken the ride from Santana but I didnt want my mom to know where I was. Or my dad for that matter. The last thing I needed was for them to get the wrong idea again.

I walked in and my mom was passed out on the couch, drink still in hand. I put my stuff down and went to help her up. She put up a little bit of a struggle but let me help her to bed. My dad wouldnt be home for hours so I headed to bed. Dreaming about none other than Santana Lopez.

…

**Hope you enjoyed:) Next chapter is Santana's POV and she tells someone about the maybe Finchel baby. Please review and Private Message me any ideas:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Boringsiot, TrustInFaith, Guest (x3), Rosariogarcia, RJRAA, Quinntana2, Catlover10808 for reviewing. **

**Rosariogarcia- good idea, that will probably happen in the next few chapters:)**

*****I just wanted to say Im sorry about Cory Monteith's death. I wasnt a big fan of his, but I know many people were. I just want to say I hope he rests in peace and we send our love to Lea Michele. I will be continuing the Finn storyline I had planned, as Finn is a character but maybe try to cut back on the meanness towards him for awhile. Again, Im very sorry. **

***not sure if anyone watches Dawson's Creek, but there are a few spoilers for that show in this chapter***

**Santana's POV-**

I was so torn over what to do about Finn and Rachel and Quinn and the almost baby, that I only knew one person to go to. Mercedes and Tina could have helped but I was afraid the gossipers in them would have gotten the better of them. I walked down the block to my former best friends house and knocked on the door.

A small brunette with hazel eyes opened the door.

"Noah! Santana Lopez is here!" Becca Puckerman belted on the top of her lungs. "You can come in." She smiled at me.

"How you doing squirt? I hear you're dating my lil bro."

"Yeah, I ended that. He refused to share his gummy bears with me. I cant be with someone like that." She sighed and skipped away.

"Wow." I smiled at Puck as he came downstairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Puck said running a hand through his mohawk.

"Uh...could I talk to your mom about something?"

"Sure, she's in the kitchen. Need me for anything?"

"Maybe after I talk to her." I half smiled.

"Alright, Ill be in my room." He smiled leaving me alone, knowing I knew my way around this house.

"Hi Ms. Puckerman." I said peeking in the kitchen.

"Oh, Santana its been so long!" Maria said rushing over to hug me.

"I know." I smiled. Maria had been like a second mom to me growing up. I spent more time here as a kid, than I did at home.

"Are you here to see Noah? Its been awhile."

"Actually Im here to see you." I smiled.

"Oh, what about?" She said putting down the dishes.

I thought back to the one time where I almost ran away from home, three years ago. The only person I could talk to was Maria Puckerman.

_'It was just two weeks after my thirteenth birthday and I had locked myself in my room crying after watching an old episode of 'Dawson's Creek'. One of the main characters Jack, was forced to read a poem aloud causing everyone to think he was gay. As it turns out he was gay and his father ostracized him while his mentally challanged mother had no idea. _

_I had began to think I was gay when I was younger and I couldnt bring myself to think about guys like all the other girls. I had always known I was a little different, but I had only recently learned what it was to be gay. _

_My first crush was on my childhood best friend Alli DeLaurentus. She was the pretty and blonde girl that all the guys loved and girls were jealous of. I didnt realize it was a crush until then. _

_The only person I felt comfortable telling was Maria Puckerman. She could keep a secret and I trusted her with anything. _

_Knowing it was almost one at night, I put on a sweatshirt and some sophee shorts and snuck out downstairs and down the block. I had puffy eyes and a runny nose from all my crying. I knocked on the Puckerman's door and Maria came to the door. _

_"Santana?" Then she looked at me. "Oh darling come on in. Tell aunty Maria whats wrong." She said smiling and leading me to the kitchen. _

_She got out two mugs and poured us each a cup of milk. Then took out the oreos and chips ahoy cookies. _

_"Are Puck and Jake asleep?" _

_"Yes, and Becca too." She smiled pushing the mug towards me. "Now, are you alright?" _

_"There's something I have to tell someone and you're the only one I know who wont judge me." I said taking a deep breath. _

_"You can tell me anything Santana. You know I have a vow of silence here." _

_It was true. I had come to Maria for everything, I told her about my first kiss (which happened to be with Noah), my first period and the first time I drank (which was also with Noah). She was the most unjudgemental peron I knew. _

_"It's about like crushes and stuff. I feel really horrible about it but I cant help how I feel." I said starting to cry again. _

_"Santana just tell me." She said reaching for my hand._

_"I...I think I'm gay. I like girls, the way Im supposed to like guys." _

_"Oh Santana, thats wonderful!" She exclaimed. _

_"What?" I said as I snapped my head up to look at her wide eyed. _

_"You're special. It doesnt matter who you love, as long as you love yourself at the end of the day." She said getting up to tell me. _

_Of course she was right. I grew into who I was and a year later, I told my parents. They supported me just like Maria said they would.'_

"Can we go to the backyard?"

"Sure sweetie." She smiled getting up and we walked to the back of the house. We both sat down on the deck and I made sure the porch door was closed. "I still have that vow of silence sweetie, you can say anything." She reminded me.

"If you found out that your best friend's girlfriend was cheating on him, would you to tell him?"

"Oh my God, Rachel's? Gosh, its with Finn isnt it?"

"Damn your observant. Yeah, I overheard Finn and Rachel talking about her possibly being pregnant. She said she's sure it's Finn's, if she is pregnant."

"What?" Jake said wide eyed standing at the door. Jake Puckerman was Noah's fourteen year old brother.

"Oh my God. Jake its not what it seems." I said quickly. But it was too late, he was already charging upstairs to tell Noah. I ran after him, thankful of all my soccer practice.

I caught him right outside Noah's room and I knocked him down. Landing on his back and struggling to cover his mouth.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Noah asked opening his door.

"Rachel's-" I shoved my hands in Jake's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Rachel's what?" Noah asked confused.

"She's knocked up!" Jake said pushing me over.

"What? Are you joking?" Noah asked looking back and forth between me and Jake.

"I'm sorry Noah." Maria said standing at the end of the hall.

"Are you shitting me? Even Ma knew before me? What the fuck?" Noah said gripping the wall.

"It's not, Rachel thinks it's Finn's." I whispered.

"No. They promised...Fuck! I should have known." He said punching his doorway.

"Noah!" His mom scolded him.

"Okay, Jake get out of here. I want to talk to your brother."

"Fine, I get to miss all the fun." Jake said shaking his head and going downstairs.

"Come on in. Ma, Im going to call Rachel just tell her to come up when she's here. I know you dont like girls in my room but trust me, all we'll be doing is talking." He said taking out his iphone to text her.

"It's fine Noah." She smiled and left us alone. I walked past him and sat on his bed.

"So how in hell do you know this? Because I know for a fact Rachel hates your guts no offense." He said slamming his door.

"I overheard her talking to Finn the other day. I wanted to tell you, I was getting your mom's advice first. She only thinks she's pregnant. She might not be."

"And your positive it's Finn's baby?"

"That's what she said. Im not sure how she knew but she seemed pretty sure about it." I sighed.

"Noah! Rachel's here!" Maria called a few minutes later.

"Fuck, uh do you mind hiding in the closet or something? No pun intended." He chuckled.

"Nice. Sure, Ill be as quiet as a mouse." I said getting up quickly and going to hide.

"Hey Noah, what's so urgent that I had to miss my dance class?" Rachel said walking in.

"Babe, we need to talk." Noah sighed and I heard the door shut.

"Uh oh the serious tone. Are you trying to play dirty again? Your mom is right downstairs." Rachel said teasingly.

"Im serious Rachel. I know about you and Finn."

There were a few moments of silence.

"What about us?"

"Dont play dumb Rach. I know that you and Finn have been hooking up."

"That's a lie."

"Look, Im done with all your bullshit Rach. You've been playing me for way to long. I dont feel like myself with you."

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rach. The first girl I ever loved but I cant do this anymore."

"Im sorry Noah." I heard her crying.

"Rach, just tell me the truth. Are you pregnant?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"I just want to know if it's mine. I dont wana be a deadbeat like my father. Even if we're not together, I want to be there for my kid."

"I...I think it's Finn's. I cant be one hundred percent sure." Rachel said inbetween sniffles.

"Well find out. I want a paternity test done as soon as possible." Noah said firmly.

"Okay." She blew her nose. "I promise I'll find out."

"I love you Rach."

"I'm so sorry Noah. Please, can we at least be friends?" Rachel practically begged.

"Not right now Rach. I think its best if you go."

"I love you." I heard her kiss him and the door open and close.

"You can come out San." He called.

"Im sorry Noah, I wish that didnt happen."

"You and me both. Wait, does Quinn know?" Noah said all of a sudden.

"Crap, no I thought telling you was more important."

"You like her dont you?" He smirked.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a crush on her, I know its totally unrealistic but I've always had a thing for blondes." I shrugged blushing a bit.

"That's awesome. I dont know why but Ive always had that feeling that she played for your team. At least half way."

"I doubt it. Do you think I should tell her?"

"Better you than Finn. Who knows when he'll get around to telling her. He's obviously not a good boyfriend."

"I think I'll tell her sometime this week. Thanks Noah." I smiled.

"No problem. Now, Call of Duty?" He said picking up a remote.

"You're on!" I chucked grabbing a remote.

I was happy Noah and I were bros again. I would need his help with Quinn. As much help as anyone could get.

**Next chapter is Quinn's POV. **

**Please please please Review:) I love to hear what you think. **

**Please Private Message me any ideas or comments and suggestions. **


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

1. I'm sorry about the updates being so far apart. I have the next few chapters planned out and updates will happen 1-3 times a week, more with Reviews.

2. I hope everyone is still reading, I say this because there was a major drop in the number of reviews. If you have any complaints please Private Message me and let me know.

3. I love to hear from you. Please, please review and private message me. I love ideas or suggestions and I always take them into consideration when writing the next chapters.

4. I hope you're enjoying this story. I have a lot of ideas and as of now the story will be about 25 chapters but probably more.

5. My goal is to get this story up to 500 reviews. I have never done that before and I hope with such dedicated readers it can finally happen. It would mean so much to me if everyone reviewed every chapter.

Thanks again for your continued support and understanding.

-Lexie :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to LaurenKnight13, guest (x2), prettygleekbitch, and RJRRAA for reviewing. **

**Quinn's POV-**

I knew things were different when I walked into school on Monday and everyone was whispering. Luckily they weren't looking at me, but I had to find out what was going on. I found Brittany and Sam by my locker with a sobbing Rachel.

"Oh my God Rachel whats wrong?" I said rushing over.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red and her mascara had run a little bit.

"Noah broke up with me." She said sobbing into my chest.

"Why? What happened?" I asked confused. Sure they had their fights but Rachel and Noah were inseperable.

"He...he didnt say." She sobbed harder.

"He's dead. I'll be right back." I said turning to go.

"No!" She pulled my wrist back. "He's going to think I made you go and he'll feel guilty. Please, I can handle this."

"Alright." I nodded. "I have to meet Santana, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I have Britt." She smiled.

"Okay." I walked down the hall to Santana's locker and skipped over to her.

"Hey." I said with a huge smile.

"Hey, you look happy."

"I am. I dont know what it is, but today seems like a good day." I said very optmistically.

"Well that's good. Do you want to work on the project this Thursday? You can come over again, if you want."

"That sounds great. Want to walk to Science?" I suggested.

"Sure." She smiled closing her locker.

"I really like your family. They're so wholesome and nice."

"Thanks. You're family's cool too."

"No, their really not. Their uptight and fake. To be honest." I said sighing.

"Well their you're parents. You cant choose them. Trust me, mine have their moments just like everyone else's."

"I guess." We got to Science and took our seats next to each other.

"Did you guys hear about Puck and Rachel?" Mercedes asked coming up to us.

"No. What happened?" Santana asked.

"Noah broke up with her." I sighed.

"Oh." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah and there are a lot of rumors about it going on about it." Mercedes smirked.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well dont get mad, there all rumors. But people are saying she's having an affair with Finn and is pregnant with their love child."

Santana spit water out her mouth.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah, Puck figured it out somehow and dumped her." Mercedes said sitting down.

"Well at least we know thats not true." I smiled.

"Yeah." Santana said.

Later that day I was walking down the hall to the bathroom when I saw Noah and some Cheerio making out.

"Hey!" I called out. They moved apart, and giving after giving her a death glare she ran away.

"What the hell Fabray? I was totally going to seal the deal."

"What, three days after you dumped Rachel? And for no apparent reason? What the hell is wrong with you?" I said hitting his arm.

"Damn Fabray. I had a reason for breaking up with her."

"What?" I demanded.

"He still didnt...nevermind. Look, she cheated on me. Dont tell her I told you though. I doubt she wants people to find out." Noah sighed.

"No way. Rachel is the most monogous person I know. She wouldnt have an affair." I said confused.

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry but its the truth." He said running a hand through his mohawk.

"Did you at least find out who she cheated on you with?"

"I didnt want to know. The point is she did it and I cant be with someone like that."

"Alright, Im sorry for hitting you. But you can do better than that Cheerio. Trust me."

"Oh trust me, I know that." He winked.

"Oh God Puckerman." I said rolling my eyes and walking off back to class.

On the way to glee club and caught Rachel and Finn in a long embrace.

"Did you tell her?" Finn asked.

"No, I think you should. Whoever told Noah might get to her first and then we'll loose her too."

"Alright. I'll tell her after Brittany's party on Friday."

"Okay." Rachel smiled. They both walked into the choir room together and I was left alone and confused. Were they talking about me? And what did Finn have to tell me?

Sighing, I walked into the choir room and took my seat next to Finn and Rachel. Today Noah was across the room next to Santana.

"Okay guys a few people have offered to share their songs about Truth. Puck?" Mr. Schue said at the start of glee.

I turned around surprised. I knew Noah could sing but I didnt know he actually liked to. He got up and picked up his guitar.

"Uh...this is 'Release You' by Megan and Liz." A few chuckles were silenced by his death glare. He started singing a more rock version of the song and his voice made it sound awesome.

I could tell this song was directed towards Rachel. It was all about someone bringing someone else down. Although we werent that close of friends, you could see that he wasnt always happy with Rachel.

"Great job. Now is there any story behind it?" asked once Puck finished.

"Yeah, Im just really happy to be released from my girlfriend." He said looking Rachel dead in the eyes. She still looked like crap.

"Alright. Next up, Rachel."

Noah went back to his seat and Rachel took a stool next to the piano. She didnt say anything but started singing Rhianna's 'Unfaithful'. I guess what Noah said was true, she did cheat on him. At the end Rachel ran out with tears streaming down her face. I was about to go after her but Brittany said she got it.

"Good job with the assignment guys. Tomorrow is free if anyone wants to sing something." Mr. Schue smiled, dismissing us.

"Are you going to sing anything?" Santana asked coming up to me.

"Me? No. Definetly not."

"Why? Your voice is so pretty."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Sure, what?"

"I have stage fright." I whispered.

"But you sang with me." She said confused.

"Maybe its crazy, but you're the only one I feel comfortable singing with." I smiled. "With you, it comes almost naturally."

"Wow."

"I know, I know its stupid." I sighed shaking my head.

"No, actually its sweet." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? My sister's coming to pick me up."

"Yeah, sounds good." She smiled.

Im not sure what came over me but I leaned forward to hug her. Luckily she wasnt that much taller than me or her boobs would have been in my face.

"See you tomorrow." I said heading towards the parking lot.

My older sister Frannie was coming over for dinner tonight with her husband Marc, so she offered to pick me up from school. Her and Marc were almost the Finn and I of their time. They were both most popular and high school sweethearts. My sister Frannie was a Kindergarten teacher and Marc owned his own software company.

"Hey Quinnie!" Frannie called. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. We got into her Volvo and started drivng to my house.

"How are you? Mom said you joined glee club."

"Yeah, my friends convinced me. Its actually not so bad." I smiled.

"But your still head cheerio right?"

"Yes, and Finn's still the quarterback."

"Good, you two will be prom king and queen in no time." Frannie smiled. Then I looked down at her belly.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Frannie chuckled.

"How far along are you?" I said looking at her bump. She had a fitted sweater on so it emphasized it perfectly.

"Five months." She smiled. "We wanted to tell everyone in person. We told mom and dad this morning."

"Awe. Is Bella excited?"

Bella was Frannie and Marc"s three year old daughter. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes, Marc told her I swallowed a watermelon seed though. She was afraid of my belly for weeks." She smiled and I laughed. I loved how gulliable kids were.

We got to the house a few minutes later and I was greeted by Bella running into my arms.

"Auntie Quinn!" She exclaimed.

"Hey bumblebee." I smiled.

"I missed you." Bella smiled.

"I missed you too. Are you excited for your little baby brother or sister?"

"Its going to be a boy because Im a girl." She said firmly.

"Okay then." I smiled. I knew better than to argue with kid logic.

We all went inside and my parents were at the table with Marc, waiting for us so we could have dinner. Although I knew it was all a facade, it was nice to have some family time where my mom wasnt drunk and no one was judging me.

**Next chapter is Santana's Pov and Quinn and Santanas next study date. **

**Please review:) **

**And I love suggestions:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to RJRRAA, , silent12reader, hope, TrustInFaith, Guest (x3), Ryoko05, LaurenKnight13 for reviewing. **

**RJRRAA- Quinn was so wierdly happy after hearing about Puck and Rachel's break up because she almost felt like a weight has been lifted. She was always thrown into Puck and Rachel's arguements and now she knows she wont have to worry about that. Plus she almost feels like Rachel deserves to be alone after how mean she was to Santana. This will be explained next chapter. **

**Silent12reader-thanks for your idea, you'll see it in this chapter:)**

**Santana's POV-**

I walked slowly into school today, almost dreading seeing Quinn. I hated that I had to be the one to tell her but I knew there was no way Finn would tell her willingly, and she deserved to know. I walked to my locker and opened it slowly. Less than a minute later, Quinn walked up to me with a huge smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, you look happy." I noticed. Obviously she was still oblivious about everything.

"I am. I dont know what it is, but today seems like a good day." She said very optmistically.

"Well that's good. Do you want to work on the project this Thursday? You can come over again, if you want." I said changing the subject.

"That sounds great. Want to walk to Science?"

"Sure." I smiled closing my locker.

"I really like your family. They're so wholesome and nice." She smiled.

"Thanks. You're family's cool too."

"No, their really not. Their uptight and fake. To be honest." She sighed.

"Well their you're parents. You cant choose them. Trust me, mine have their moments just like everyone else's."

"I guess."

We got to Science and took our seats next to each other.

"Did you guys hear about Puck and Rachel?" Mercedes asked coming up to us.

"No. What happened?" I asked playing along. Mercedes still had no idea that I had any involvement in their break up.

"Noah broke up with her." Quinn said frowning.

"Oh." I shrugged. I pretended not to be too interested.

"Yeah and there are a lot of rumors about it going on about it." Mercedes smirked.

"Like what?" Quinn asked curiously as I picked up my water bottle.

"Well dont get mad, there all rumors. But people are saying she's having an affair with Finn and is pregnant with their love child."

I spit my water all over the table.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, Puck figured it out somehow and dumped her." Mercedes said sitting down.

"Well at least we know thats not true." Quinn smiled at me.

"Yeah." I lied. Each lie piling up hurt more than the last. I really hated lying to Quinn.

"Oh my God. Rachel looks miserable." Mercedes whispered to me in glee.

"I know."

I looked over at Rachel and sure enough she looked depressed. Her high pony looked more like a droopy bun, her makeup was running and her Cheerios uniform looked rumpled and lived in.

"I almost feel bad for her." Tina said tilting her head.

"Dont." Noah said angrily from behind us. He had taken the seat farthest from Finn and Rachel.

I watched the door and Quinn walked in. She took her seat next to Finn and Rachel.

"Okay guys a few people have offered to share their songs about Truth. Puck?" Mr. Schue said starting glee.

I knew all about Noah's song so I wasnt really surprised. He got up and picked up his guitar.

"Uh...this is 'Release You' by Megan and Liz." A few chuckles were silenced by his death glare. He started singing a more rock version of the song and his voice made it sound awesome.

This song was all about Rachel constantly nagging Noah and how their relationship was based on Rachel and Noah fighting. Though I wasnt around for most of their relationship, I knew that it was mostly Rachel trying to change Noah and her not appreciating what a great guy he is.

"Great job. Now is there any story behind it?" asked once Noah finished.

"Yeah, Im just really happy to be released from my girlfriend." He said looking Rachel dead in the eyes. I think that just about killed her.

"Alright. Next up, Rachel."

Noah took his seat behind me and Rachel stood up. She walked over to the piano and started singing Rhianna's 'Unfaithful'. I guess this was her way of apoligizing to Noah for cheating on him. At the end Rachel ran out with tears streaming down her face and Brittany trailing behind.

"Good job with the assignment guys. Tomorrow is free if anyone wants to sing something." Mr. Schue smiled, dismissing us.

"Are you going to sing anything?" I asked Walking over to Quinn.

"Me? No. Definetly not."

"Why? Your voice is so pretty." I smiled.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Sure, what?"

"I have stage fright." She whispered.

"But you sang with me." I said confused.

"Maybe its crazy, but you're the only one I feel comfortable singing with." She smiled. "With you, it comes almost naturally."

"Wow." I was so flattered. That was the sweetest thing she ever said to me. I couldnt help but blush.

"I know, I know its stupid." She sighed shaking her head.

"No, actually its sweet." I smiled enjoying her shyness.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? My sister's coming to pick me up."

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled again.

Before she said anything else, she leaned forward and hugged me. A nice long one, like that day in glee. Her peach perfume engolfed my nose and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said ending the hug.

**Thursday-**

After almost an entire week of knowing about the Finn-Rachel-Puck drama and not telling Quinn, it was eating me alive. I hated lying to her. Especially since she had been extra sweet this week, walking to class together and hanging out together at lunch. It was the little things that made me believe she cared.

It was Thursday so Quinn was coming over today. I tried not to seem too excited about it around her, but inside I was bubbling in excitement. It was an added bonus that my family wasnt going to be home. I knew nothing was going to happen, but it would be nice to have some alone time with Quinn.

"You ready science buddy?" Quinn asked coming up to me at the end of the day. She had changed from her cheerios uniform into a white ruffled skirt, a pink tank top with a short tan cardigan and tan knee high boots with buckles. She looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Yup, were taking my car right?"

"Yeah, I had Finn give me a ride so we wouldnt have to worry about two cars." She smiled.

"Cool." But the mention of Finn had my guilt working on overtime. I still hadnt told her, I knew it would upset her so I didnt want to tell her anywhere too public. I knew she cared a lot about her image. Not as much as Rachel, but she still cared.

We walked to my car in silence but that changed as soon as we got in. She started telling me about her family dinner the other night.

"They're just so fake. I know my sis is pissed Im in glee but I dont even care. I want to have fun, high school isnt forever. Sorry, Im ranting." She half smiled at me.

"Its okay, ranting helps sometimes." I smiled.

"You're easy to talk to. And you understand me." She said reaching for the hand that wasnt on the wheel. I was shocked by her touch that I gasped.

"Im sorry. I shouldnt have." She pulled back immidently.

"No, sorry you're hands are just so cold. I wasnt expecting that. But its okay." I said putting my hand out, palm up. She smiled and put her hand back, squeezing just a little bit.

We got to my house a few minutes later and I was sad to have to let go of her hand.

"Nobody's home?" Quinn said as I turned all the lights on.

"Yeah, my brother has a baseball game and my sister has rehearshal for the school play."

"Oh cool, what play?"

"Annie. And she's actually Annie." I smiled.

"Wow that awesome, she must be as talented as you." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks, and yeah she's pretty talented. Our abuela used to be a vocal coach so she taught us singing at a pretty young age."

"You guys must be close."

"We used to be." I sighed.

"What happened?" Quinn said as we went to my room and sat on my bed.

"I came out to her a few months after I told my parents, and she kicked me out. She said it was fine if I felt that way but I shouldnt have told her. She's very religious so she believes Im commiting a mortal sin." I said thinking about her. Tears welled in my eyes but I pushed them away.

"Im so sorry. I would never do that to someone. Love is love, no matter what God you believe in." Quinn smiled rubbing my back a little.

"Thanks." We shared an elonged glance.

"Well, we should start some science." She said and we hit the books. About an hour into our studying I took out my phone when I got a text. It was from Amy.

**Amy: 'Hey did you do the English homework yet?'**

**Me: 'The Essay on Hamlet?'**

**Amy: 'Yeah'**

**Me: 'Yeah, I finished it. Why?'**

**Amy: 'I dont get it, can we work on it tomorrow? Before school?;)'**

**Me: 'Sure, meet me by the courtyard. 7am'**

**Amy: 'Awesome! Thanks:):):)'**

"Whos that?" Quinn asked curiously. By the third text I had put my phone on vibrate.

"Amy. She needs some help with the English Essay, I promised to help her." I shrugged.

"Oh cool." Quinn nodded. "Are you doing anything Tomorrow?" She asked abruptly.

"Probably play some soccer why? You wana work on the project?"

"No...umm, do you wana go to Brittany's party with me?"

"I wasnt invited. Im not exactly in that social circle."

"Well im inviting you, Brittany wont mind and everybody will be too drunk to notice. Plus itll be more fun with you by my side." She smiled.

"But I dont have a thing to wear!" I joked and she laughed.

"Ooo can I pick you out an outfit?" Quinn asked jumping up from the bed.

"Sure." I chuckled. She ran over to my closet and started looking through my clothes.

She picked out three outfits before deciding on one.

"Wait! It needs a belt. Where are your...?" Her voice trailed and she went to open one of my drawers.

"No!" I shouted but it was too late. She had opened my underwear drawer and shut it after realizing what was in there.

"Im so sorry! I didnt see a thing I promise!" She said avoiding eye contact as she turned a scarlett red.

"Its okay, we all have some right." I joked.

"Oh my God im so embarassed. Im sorry."

"Its fine." I assured her. "Why dont you show me the outfit?" I suggsted changing the subject.

"Yeah." She said unsteadily. She walked over and showed me the outfit. It was a pair of black shorts, with a white button down shirt with a tie in the front and a pair of black heels with cutouts.

"Wow, thats actually something I could see myself wearing." I smiled.

"Good, now you have no excuse not to come to Brittany's party." She smiled.

"Alright, alright. Ill go." I smiled. I dont know why I was denying the chance to spend more time with Quinn but I thouroughly enjoyed seeing Quinn beg me to go.

"Good." She smiled. I smiled back but I knew, I needed to tell Quinn the truth, and the sooner the better.

**Next chapter is Quinn's POV. Will Finn or Santana be the one to finally tell Quinn? And how will she react?**

**Please review:) or private message me ideas, i love to hear from you. **

**Also I added a board on Pinterest that has added characters and clothes. Just go to .com search (under people), click on me and go under the board titled 'Hero: a glee fanfiction'. If you have any issues please private message me:) let me know what you think of the board. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to ErosEternaGlee, LaurenKnight13, silent12reader, Quinntana(x2), RJRRAA, guest (x2), ineheram, jessie901121, kchrmd345 for reviewing. **

**Silent12reader- your idea is in Quinn's POV now, hope you like it better:)**

**Quinn's** **POV-**

Ever since our Duet, Santana and I had begun growing closer and Finn and I started drifting. The funny thing was, I didnt seem to care. My feelings for Finn were slowly dissapearing as my feelings for Santana were growing. Brittany was still the only one who knew how I felt and I was happy about that.

Although people thought Brittany and Rachel were my best friends, that wasnt entirely true. I loved Brittany like a sister and I used to be that close with Rachel but lately with everything going on she had turned into a major bitch. She cheated on Puck and she has been nothing but mean to Santana. In a wierd way, I was almost glad that Puck dumped her. She was so mean to him and he put up with it for so long.

"You're coming tomorrow right Q?" Brittany asked handing me an invitation.

"Of course, I couldnt miss your birthday." I smiled.

"Awesome!" She leaned in to hug me. "You can bring Santana if you want." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll ask. Thanks Britt." I whispered back.

"You ready science buddy?" I asked going up to Santana at the end of the day.

"Yup, were taking my car right?"

"Yeah, I had Finn give me a ride so we wouldnt have to worry about two cars." I smiled.

"Cool."

We walked to Santana's car very quietly but as soon as we got in I started talking about my family dinner on Wednesday. Something about Santana just made me want to open up and be honest.

"They're just so fake. I know my sis is pissed Im in glee but I don't even care. I want to have fun, high school isn't forever. Sorry, I'm ranting." I half smiled.

"Its okay, ranting helps sometimes." She smiled back.

"You're easy to talk to. And you understand me." I said reaching for her right hand. She gasped as soon as I touched her.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have." I said pulling back and feeling foolish. I had no idea what came over me.

"No, sorry you're hands are just so cold. I wasnt expecting that. But its okay." Santana said putting her hand out, palm up. I smiled back putting my hand back and squeezing hers a little bit. It was really soft. We continued holding hands until we got to her house.

"Nobody's home?" I said as we walked in. The house was noticebly quiet.

"Yeah, my brother has a baseball game and my sister has rehearsal for the school play."

"Oh cool, what play?"

"Annie. And she's actually Annie." Santana smiled proudly.

"Wow that awesome, she must be as talented as you." I complimented her.

"Thanks, and yeah she's pretty talented. Our abuela used to be a vocal coach so she taught us singing at a pretty young age."

"You guys must be close." I noted.

"We used to be." She sighed and I realized I must have said something wrong.

"What happened?" I asked as we went upstairs to her room. I jumped on the bed next to her.

"I came out to her a few months after I told my parents, and she kicked me out. She said it was fine if I felt that way but I shouldnt have told her. She's very religious so she believes Im commiting a mortal sin." Santana said and I saw tears rising.

"Im so sorry. I would never do that to someone. Love is love, no matter what God you believe in." I smiled rubbing her back a little.

"Thanks." We shared an elonged glance.

"Well, we should start some science." I said looking away. We both took out books and started working on the project. About an hour in Santana's phone went off. It went off about three times until she put it on vibrate. By the last one my curosity had got the better of me.

"Whos that?" I asked.

"Amy. She needs some help with the English Essay, I promised to help her." She shrugged. I dont know why but the fact that Amy was texting her, bothered me. I had the sudden urge to grab her phone and tell Amy to stop texting her.

"Oh cool." I nodded. "Are you doing anything Tomorrow?" I asked next.

"Probably play some soccer why? You wana work on the project?"

"No...umm, do you wana go to Brittany's party with me?" I asked remembering Brittany's offer.

"I wasn't invited. I'm not exactly in that social circle."

"Well im inviting you, Brittany wont mind and everybody will be too drunk to notice. Plus itll be more fun with you by my side." I smiled.

"But I don't have a thing to wear!" We laughed.

"Ooo can I pick you out an outfit?" I asked jumping up from the bed.

"Sure." She chuckled. I ran over to Santana's closet and started looking through her clothes. She actually had a lot of nice things. I picked out several different outfits before finally deciding on one.

"Wait! It needs a belt. Where are your...?" I looked around for belts and found a drawer. I opened it but as soon as I realized it was full of her panites.

"No!" Santana had shouted.

"Im so sorry! I didnt see a thing I promise!" I said looking down, turning a deep red.

"Its okay, we all have some right." She joked.

"Oh my God im so embarassed. Im sorry." I felt totally bad but in a wierd way I was turned on.

"Its fine. Why dont you show me the outfit?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah." I walked over and showed her the outfit. It was a pair of black shorts, with a white button down shirt with a tie in the front and a pair of black heels with cutouts.

"Wow, that's actually something I could see myself wearing." She smiled.

"Good, now you have no excuse not to come to Brittany's party." I said happily. I really wanted Santana to be there.

"Alright, alright. Ill go." She said finally.

"Good." I smiled back.

"Hey babe, ready for Brittany's party tonight?" Finn greeted me first period.

"Yeah, but I dont need a ride anymore. Santana and I are getting ready together and she said she could drive me." I lied.

"Okay, but uh can we talk at Britt's party? Its semi-important."

"Sure." I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later."

I walked down the hall to find Santana but she was in a deep conversation with Amy. Amy had her hand on Santana's arm and they were both hysterical laughing. Something about this made my blood boil. What were they doing? Had I imagined Santana's crush on me?

"Quinn can I talk to you?" Rachel said tapping my shoulder.

"What? Uh sure Rachel." I said turning around.

"You're going to Britt's party right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you find out if Noah's going?" She whispered.

"Sure, but I really think you should move on. Puck's not going to forgive someone who cheated on him." I said honestly.

"I know. I just want to know if he's going." She half smiled and took off.

I turned around to look at Santana and Amy when I noticed Amy had left. Smiling to myself, I walked over to Santana.

"Do you want to get ready together for Brittany's party?" I smiled.

"Sure, do you have your outfit with you?" She said eying my Cheerios uniform.

"No, were similar in clothes. Do you think I could borrow something?" I asked hopefully. I really loved her clothes.

"Yeah that'd be cool." She smiled.

"Awesome! I'll see you later!" I said giving her a quick hug. I walked to next period and found Puck hanging out in the back with a different Cheerio. I shot her my head cheerio look and she backed off.

"What the hell Fabray? We've talked about this."

"Are you going to Britt's party tonight?"

"Well duh. Beer and easy chicks, you do the math." He snorted. "Wait, why?"

"Rachel wanted to know."

"Your still talking to her?" He said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" I asked confused.

"Ask Santana." Puck said taking a seat.

I was really confused and that was all I could think about for the next thirty-six minutes. At the bell, I practically ran to lunch to find Santana. She was with her soccer friends, and ugh Amy so I didnt want to interrupt. By the end of the day I was burning with curosity.

"Hey San can I talk to you?" I said finally catching her at the end of the day.

"I'd love to but I have Soccer practice. Every minute late, is three laps. Sorry Quinn."

"Its alright, I understand." I sighed and went to Cheerios practice. Where Coach yelled at Rachel for a leg quiver and made her do extra laps until she threw up.

After practice I showered and caught up to Santana at her car. I didnt even bother drying my hair.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Can we talk?" I said seriously.

"Sure, whats going on?" She said crossing her arms.

"I was talking to Puck about Rachel and he asked if I was still talking to her, when I said yes and asked if there was a reason for me to not be, he said to ask you. Do you know anything about that?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair a few times.

"Im sorry Quinn, I didnt want you to find out like this. I knew I should have told you earlier." She frowned.

"Dammit Santana, just please tell me." I said growing fusterated.

"Rachel's pregnant. And she think's its Finn's."

"No way, that would mean..." my voice failed. Those late 'study' dates, the beach house and the Puckleberry breakup, all those rumors. Tears rose in my eyes. Santana stepped forward to hug me but I stepped back.

"How long have you known?" I spat.

"A couple weeks." She said looking down.

"How could you not tell me? I thought we were friends."

"Thats why I couldnt tell you, I didnt want to be the cause of your breakup. I really hoped Rachel or Finn would have told you." She frowned.

Finn. Then I realized, sure I was upset Santana didnt tell me but it wasnt really her secret to tell. I knew what I had to do. I took out my phone to text Finn, two simple words: 'were done'. Then I shut my phone off to avoid any other confrontation.

"Can we just go get ready?" I said changing the subject.

"Sure." Santana obliged and opened my door for me.

As soon as we got to Santana's house she went to her bathroom to change and I went to her closet to find myself an outfit. I finally found something a few minutes later; High waisted black shorts, white lace cami, with five inch white pumps and a short red motorcycle. I changed just in time for Santana to come out and watch her eyes pop.

"Wow."

"Do I look okay?"

"You look hot." She smiled taking in my entire outfit.

"Thanks. You look awesome too." I smiled.

"Do you think you can braid my hair?"

"Sure, then you can curl mine?" I suggested.

"Yeah no problem." I sat behind her on the bed and twirled her hair into a french braid. Then she did my hair and our make up.

"You taking your phone?" Santana asked noticitng it on the bed.

"No, Im want to talk to everyone in person." I sighed.

"Okay, ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Brittany's house and Santana pulled into Britt's long driveway. She parked and we Walked to the door together with Santana's arm around my waist.

"Yay Q! S! Youre here!" Brittany said drunkenly giving us both a hug and kiss on the cheek. I noticed she was dresses only in a pink lace bra and red short shorts. She had always turned into a stripper when drunk.

"Happy Birthday Britt!" I smiled.

"Come on in." She said taking my hand and leading us to the kitchen to find beer.

"I have to use the bathroom." Santana said to Britt.

"Okay! I'll show you where it is!" Britt said grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her upstairs. I picked up a red solo cup and filled it with coors and apple juice, a combo Britt and I made up when we were twelve.

"Hey baby." Finn said coming up behind me nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Get off me." I said turning around and kicking him in the shin with my heel.

"What the fuck babe?"

"Dont babe me, I know you got my text. Were done." I said taking a long chug of my drink.

"Were not even going to talk about it?" Finn slurred a little.

"Theres nothing to talk about. You slept with my best friend-your best friends girlfriend-and got her pregnant. I have nothing to say to you." I spat

"Who told you that?"

"It doesnt matter who, just the fact that you didnt tell me." I said angrily.

"Whatever." He turned around and left. Santana came back a minute later.

"Do you want some?" I asked Santana holding up a red solo cup.

"No thanks." She smiled. I poured myself a second drink and we both went into the living room.

Someone had set up a karoke system in the middle of the floor and on a table, Puck was singing Hot Chelle Rae's 'Honestly'. Rachel was less than five feet away and they were starring into each others eyes until Finn walked over to tell her something.

"I'll be right back." Santana said seeing something and walking away.

"Thanks for the tip about Santana. She told me everything."

"I figured she needed a little push. Are you holding up okay?"

"I guess, I mean only you can know exactly what it feels like." I sighed.

"Your better off without him."

"Thanks, you know your better off with Rachel."

"Hells yes." Puck paused. "Where's my lesbro?"

"I think she's talking to Brittany again." I said not seeing either of them.

"Ooo are they making out?"

"I hope not!" I said too quickly then realized he was joking. Luckily Santana was back before Puck could comment.

"Hey sorry, I was asking Britt something." Santana smiled.

"Ill see you ladies later." Puck smiled.

"Wana dance?" I smiled.

"Sure." Santana said grabbing my hand. I chugged my drink and we made our way to the dance floor.

A few hours later and a few drinks more I was really drunk and was falling all over the place.

"I think its time to go upstairs." Santana said taking me by the waist. I had told her I was sleeping over so I guess she found out where the bedrooms are.

"Boo! Party pooper!" I said as Santana led me across the living room.

"Come on Q, cant we just Kiss and make up?" Finn slurred stumbling over.

"Get away from me!" I said pushing him.

"Come on, just one more kiss." Finn moved closer.

"No!"

"Just go away Finn." Santana tried to help.

"See, this is why I cheated on you. Your such a prude!" Finn spat.

"Im not a prude, I just cant get turned on by you. You repulse me. You literally turn me off!" I spat.

"Bitch!"

"Back off Hudson. I didnt kick your ass for knocking Rachel up, do you need me to kick it now?" Puck said coming out of no where to help us.

"Whatever dude." Then looked at me. "Prude!"

"Thats it!" Puck said before punching Finn in the face. Finn, being so drunk just stumbled backward.

"Thanks." Santana whispered to Puck. "Come on." She said to me.

We walked upstairs and since I was tumbling over my own feet, Santana had one arm tight around my waist. She walked me to the guest room and opened the door.

"Sit on the bed, Im going to get a trash can." She was only gone a minute and helped me get on the bed. I sat on my knees facing Santana.

"Your so pretty." I slurred.

"Thanks." Santana blushed.

"And you have awesome hair."

"Thanks again." Santana laughed.

"I like you, like _like_ like. You're so pretty and open and honest."

"How drunk are you?"

"Im serious Sanny. You know what I really want right now?" I looked at her.

"What?"

"For you to kiss me." I smiled leaning forward a little bit.

"Okay." She said after a minute. She pushed a piece of my hair to behind my ear and I felt her cool fingertips brush against my face. We both leaned closer and closer...

Blech!

I leaned over the bed and puked into the garbage can. Three times. Santana pulled my hair back and rubbed my back humming a little song.

"Its okay, just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Santana said pulling back the comforter when I was done. I climbed under the blankets and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Next chapter is Santana's POV. How will Santana react to what Quinn admitted at the party? And will Quinn remember any of it? **

**Please review:) or private message me ideas, i love to hear from you. **

**Also I added a board on Pinterest that has added characters and clothes. Just go to www Pinterest com search (under people), click on me and go under the board titled 'Hero: a glee fanfiction'. If you have any issues please private message me:) let me know what you think of the board**


End file.
